It Started With A Cell Phone
by Miss Caitie Jo
Summary: When Herrmann's niece walked into Firehouse 51 to return his cell phone she didn't know that she would run into an old friend and meet the man of her dreams. Clarke/OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Chicago Fire fic. Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie, but nothing else. :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Maggie Spencer parked her aunt's car across the street from Firehouse 51. Her uncle Christopher had left his cell phone at home. She didn't understand why he (in her aunt's words) **needed** it on shift, but she obliged her aunt. 'They all have nicknames or go by their last names at 51. Tell them you're there to see Herrmann.' Aunt Cindy had told her.

She walked across the street. She hadn't walked into a firehouse in a long time. She pulled her coat tighter around her wishing she had remembered her gloves. She pulled out her phone when it beeped. She had a text from her brother Marco. 'Hey Sis guess what! I made lieutenant!' She beamed. She knew how hard he had worked starting out on patrol with the Boston Police Department and working his way up.

Kelly Severide was sitting at the squad table with Capp and Clarke when he noticed a woman with straight dark hair walking towards them. He made eye contact and smiled. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Hi. Is Herrmann here?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, I don't know. He was." He glanced over at Peter Mills who had just walked out. "Hey Mills! You seen Herrmann?"

"He had to run out for a second." He didn't notice Maggie.

"There ya go." Severide shrugged. "You are welcome to wait." He gestured to an empty chair at the table. "I'm Kelly Severide." He held out his hand.

"Maggie Spencer." She shook his hand and smiled.

"This is Capp and Clarke." He pointed.

"Nice to meet you." She gave them the same smile.

Capp nodded.

"Ma'am." Clarke nodded.

"And Mills is somewhere." He looked around. "Mills! We have a guest." He called.

"Who is it?" He walked around the corner and stared at Maggie. "Maggie?"

"Hey Pete." She grinned. It had been a while since she'd seen him.

"What are you doing here?" He hadn't seen or heard from her in years.

"Cell phone delivery. Apparently Uncle Christopher always leaves home without it." She shook her head.

"You're Herrmann's niece?" Severide asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

Severide, Capp, and Clarke looked at Mills for an explanation.

"Maggie and I grew up together." Mills explained.

"It's good to see you Pete." She hugged him.

"You too. I swear I was going to call you after everything settled, but I…" He didn't have a good reason for not calling.

"That's sweet of you to say, and I appreciate the sentiment but I'll kick your butt if you make me cry. Please don't bring it up again." The loss was still too recent.

"Deal." He took a step back. "So how long are you in Chicago?"

"No clue. I needed a change of scenery. Boston is great, but…" She let her voice trail off.

"Chicago is better." He said.

"So they tell me." She sat down in the chair.

"How's Marco?" Mills asked.

"He's great. He just made lieutenant with Boston PD."

"That's fantastic! How's your mom?"

"She's doing really well. How's your mom? Does she still have the diner?"

"She does. You heard about the fire?"

"Yeah, Aunt Cindy told me about it. I'm glad you're mom was okay." She forced a smile. They both understood the fear.

"I don't understand. I go home and nobody is there and my cellphone isn't there." Herrmann complained.

"Are you sure you left it there?" Otis asked.

"Positive." Herrmann said. "Cindy's gonna kill me." He groaned as they walked into the truck bay.

"No she won't." Maggie held up his phone.

"Oh you are a life saver Maggie!" He took the phone and hugged her.

"You're welcome." She stood up.

"I could have sworn I left it at home, but it wasn't there. I'm sure Cindy was thrilled." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh she was."

"You got a second? I'll introduce you to everybody." He offered.

"Sure."

"I guess you've met these clowns they call Squad." He joked.

"Haha. Shut up Herrmann." Clarke rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did." She nodded.

"They had better be nice to you." He warned.

"They were, and I can still kick Pete's butt." She laughed.

"I always forget that you two were kids together; best buds." Herrmann laughed.

"You kicked Mills' butt?" Severide laughed. "This I've got to hear."

"She is sworn to secrecy." Mills groaned.

"Not necessarily." She laughed.

"Anyway, come on in." Herrmann rolled his eyes and walked inside. "Hey everybody!" He announced. "I want you all to meet my niece Margaret, but she goes by Maggie."

"Maggie, this is everybody. Dawson and Shay are on the Ambo. Lieutenant Casey, Mouch, Cruz, and Otis." He pointed to each of them and they all waved to her. "Chief!" Herrmann greeted Chief Boden. "This is my niece Maggie."

"Wallace Boden. Nice to meet you Maggie." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Chief."

"So what do you have going on today?" Herrmann asked Maggie as they drank coffee.

"I have to go downtown to CFD headquarters. Something about Dad and his memorial." She shrugged.

"You going by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you want me to go with you? Those meetings can be kinda rough."

"I think I just have to sign some stuff. It shouldn't take long." She tried to sound reassuring.

"Maggie. Who was your father?" Chief Boden asked. He had wondered if her father had been a firefighter.

"Captain Charles Spencer." She looked up at him. "House 33."

"I remember you now. 'Little Margaret Spencer.'" He smiled. "Your father was a good man. You are welcome in this house anytime you like." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you Chief." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

He nodded and walked back to his office.

"So I don't know if Herrmann has told you, but he, Shay, Otis and myself own a bar." Dawson changed the subject.

"Molly's." Maggie smiled. "He's mentioned it maybe once or twice."

"Eh, what can I say? I'm proud of what we've done." Herrmann shrugged.

"What did Aunt Cindy say when you told her?"

"She threatened to shoot me." He stood up to get more coffee.

Maggie laughed. "I'm surprised she didn't."

"What can I say? Cindy loves me. I'm a lucky guy." He poured his coffee and sat back down.

Maggie glanced at her phone. "Oh. I've got to go." She hopped up.

"When do you have to be downtown?" Herrmann asked.

"About twenty minutes." She put on her coat.

"Let me go with you." He stood up.

"I'll be fine. Promise." She hugged him. "See you later."

"See ya. Let me know if you change your mind." He called after her.

She gave him a 'thumbs up' as she walked out. She sent her mom a text asking the specifics about the meeting.

"Leaving already?" Mills asked her.

"Yeah, I have a meeting downtown." She glanced at her mom's text. "About Dad's memorial."

"Oh." He didn't envy her. "Sorry."

"Eh." She shrugged and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She caught Clarke staring at her. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, good to see you Pete. Nice to meet you." She smiled at Clarke before walking out.

"I'm invisible." Severide teased Clarke.

Clarke rolled his eyes.

"Well Cindy is pissed at me." Herrmann grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Shay asked. She and Dawson were playing cards in the common room.

"She thinks I should have gone with Maggie earlier." He frowned.

"Is everything okay?" Dawson asked.

"I don't know. Maggie's stubborn like Cindy. 'Never let 'em see ya cry' ya know?" He poured his coffee. "Cindy thinks Maggie got upset at the meeting. Maggie swore to me she was going to be fine."

"So which is it?" Dawson asked.

"Probably some of both. The kid has had a rough go of it. Her dad was killed fighting a fire not long after me and Cindy got married."

"Damn. That's rough." Severide said.

"Yeah." Herrmann said. "Ah, I should have gone with her."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Shay said.

"What's wrong?" Clarke walked in for coffee.

"Cindy is mad at Herrmann because he didn't go with Maggie for her meeting." Shay said.

"Were you supposed to?" He asked.

"Maggie said she was fine. I know to leave it at that." Herrmann shrugged.

"What house was her dad at?" Clarke wanted to know more about her.

"33. That was your house wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Wait, her dad was Captain Spencer?" Clarke put two and two together.

"Yeah."

"They had his picture hanging up in the house. The guy was a legend. Everybody loved him."

"He was a great guy. Today is the first day Maggie's stepped foot in a firehouse in over two years."

"Because of her dad?" Dawson asked.

"Nah." Herrmann shook his head. "That's a story that I can't tell. Thought I could, but can't." He shook his head again. "I'm gonna call her and make sure she's okay." He walked outside.

No one said anything. They had never seen Herrmann like that.

"Maggie has two older brothers: Ricky and Marco." Mills began. "Ricky was a firefighter with Boston Fire Department. Marco just made lieutenant with Boston PD."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Otis asked.

"Ricky was killed in an apartment fire about two years ago."

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" Dawson's heart broke for the girl she had just met.

"Fire was spreading. They started on the roof and worked their way down. Ricky got to the fifth floor. There were four kids trapped in an apartment. He covered them before the ceiling collapsed on top of him. He was killed, but he saved those four kids." He blinked back tears.

"That's awful." Severide said.

"Don't say anything to her because she gets upset, and she will kick your butt if you make her cry. Trust me." He smirked.

"Shouldn't have made her cry." Severide laughed.

"I've never made her cry. I've made her mad, and I learned very quickly that was a mistake." Mills laughed.

Clarke observed their comments and made mental notes. He had just met her, but he knew he wanted to get to know her better. And he knew he never wanted to make her cry.

"Hey Mags." Herrmann left a voicemail. "Just wanted to check in and see how everything went at HQ today. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up his phone.

"Hey Uncle Christopher." Maggie walked up.

"Hey!" He hugged her. "I just left you a voicemail."

"Oh. I guess I still had it on silent. Sorry." She turned the volume up on her phone.

"I just wanted to see how the meeting went, and I'm guessing that's why you're here."

"Yeah. It was fine. I just had to sign some papers. The money they collect for the memorial is given to families of other fallen firefighters. I looked at the wall and saw his badge." She teared up.

"I'm so sorry kiddo. I shoulda gone with you." He hugged her.

"I should've let you. I thought I would be fine. I still would have cried…"

"But it would've been nice if someone was there with you."

"Yeah." She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Herrmann." She smirked.

"Yeah? That's Uncle Christoper to you kiddo." He laughed.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought! Feedback is always appreciated. :) Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews! :)_

* * *

Chapter 2

Maggie parked her car across the street from 51. She hadn't been back since her first visit almost two weeks ago. She smiled to herself when she thought about Clarke. There was just something about him. She didn't know what, but she wanted to find out.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Hey Maggie!" Dawson smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Glad we didn't completely scare you away." She laughed.

"Nah. I grew up with two older brothers, and now I live with 5 Herrmann children. It takes a lot to scare me off."

"I bet! Come on in." Dawson motioned for Maggie to follow. "Hey guys look who I found." She announced.

"Maggie!" They all shouted.

"Hey kiddo. I didn't leave my cell home." Herrmann held up his phone.

"Yeah I know." She grinned. "I was going through an old box and found several rolls of film. Turns out it was a bunch of pics of Pete as a kid." She pulled an envelope out of her bag. "Check these out Uncle Christopher." She slid another envelope of photos to him and sat down at the table.

He smiled at the first picture he saw. It was a picture of him and Maggie on his wedding day. "Sometimes I think you look more like Cindy than your mom."

"Maybe so. Mom always said I looked more like my dad." She pulled out another picture. "This was the last picture I took with him. It was before he went on shift. I was so proud of him, saving lives ya know?" She smiled wistfully.

"Hey Maggie can I see the pictures of Mills?" Severide grinned.

"Yeah." She slid the envelope across the table.

"Haha!" Severide flipped through the pictures. "These are hilarious!"

"Aw. He was such a cute kid." Shay said.

"Where is he anyway?" Maggie didn't see him when she walked in. Or Clarke for that matter.

"He and Clarke ran an errand." Severide answered. "Can I put these up?" He grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Sure thing." She laughed.

* * *

"What the Hell?!" Mills stared at the pictures posted all over the kitchen cabinets.

Clarke laughed.

"Maggie!" Mills pointed at her.

"It wasn't me." She shook her head.

"Those pictures were from that camera you had." He was taking a stab in the dark, but he couldn't think of any other reason she would have those pictures.

"I remember that camera." She had wondered where that film came from.

"Fess up Maggie." He crossed his arms.

"So I found a couple rolls of film in a box." She shrugged.

"Judas!" He shook his head.

"You think that's bad?" She pointed to the cabinets. "I have more."

"Hand them over." He held out his hand.

"I don't have them with me. They are at mom's in Boston. In a box somewhere."

He groaned.

"Relax Mills." Severide squeezed his shoulders.

"I thought the hazing was over."

"Hazing? Yeah. Teasing? No way." Severide laughed.

"Maggie, is that your car parked across the street?" Mills asked her.

She saw the look on his face. "Don't you dare touch my baby! I just got her repainted!"

"That's your car?" Clarke sounded surprised. She didn't seem like the type to drive a restored mustang.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"You got your baby back? Let's see her." Herrmann hopped up.

"What kind of car?" Severide asked.

"1969 Shelby Mustang." She beamed and walked outside.

"Damn that's a nice car!" Severide said when he saw it.

"Thanks." Maggie smiled.

"She looks good as new." Herrmann whistled. "They did a great job on the paint."

"Yeah they did." She agreed.

"The interior is incredible." Severide was blown away.

"Thanks. She was my dad's car. When he bought her, she was a stripped down shell. I helped him rebuild her."

"He ever drive her?" Herrmann asked.

"We got her to crank a couple times, but we never drove her. She got put in storage when we moved to Boston. For a while I couldn't bear to look at her. I've been working on fixing her up. She had some bad spark plugs, a cranky alternator, and a fuel pump leak."

"Can I see the engine?" Severide grinned.

"Yeah." She opened the door and popped the hood.

"Hey Kelly." Shay cautioned. "Don't drool on yourself." She laughed.

He laughed. "When did you finish her?"

"Two weeks ago. She sat and waited for her paint job. Apparently this particular shade of 'Candy Apple Red' can be hard to find." She rolled her eyes.

"You let that clown paint her didn't you?" Herrmann groaned.

"Marcus? Yeah I did. I told him that it had better be perfect or he wouldn't get a dime. I think that's the real reason he took two weeks. I just picked her up."

"Is he still a low life?" Herrmann asked.

"I dunno. It's Marcus." She shrugged. "He's had a rough life. And he's the best at what he does."

"What's that again?" Herrmann laughed.

"Painting cars." She smiled.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He rolled his eyes.

"I remember Marcus." Mills piped in.

"Shut it Pete." Maggie hissed.

Clarke wondered who this Marcus character was. Obviously Herrmann didn't like the guy. Clarke knew he had to find a way to talk to Maggie, but just thinking about talking to her made his stomach knot up.

* * *

Maggie parked her car at Molly's. Dawson and Shay had practically been begging her to come. She was usually babysitting her cousins, but they were with her grandparents for the weekend.

"Evening." Clarke said as he walked up beside her.

"Evening." She made sure to smile at him.

"After you." He opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She walked inside.

Shay waved to her from the bar.

"Hey! You made it!" Dawson smiled.

"Yeah I did."

"Want a beer?" Shay asked.

"Yes please." Maggie nodded.

"Here ya go." Dawson popped the cap and handed her a bottle.

"Thanks." Maggie took a swig.

"So, uh you talk to Clarke?" Shay asked. "You guys came in at the same time."

"He said 'evening' and he opened the door for me." Maggie shrugged. "Why?" She took another sip.

"Cause he's walking over here and I don't think it's just to get a beer." Shay grinned.

"Oh really?" Maggie laughed. "I doubt that."

"Hey Ladies." Clarke smiled.

"Hey Clarke. Beer?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "What are you ladies laughing about?" He loved the sound of Maggie's laugh.

"Shay thinks she knows more about restoring cars than me." Maggie looked up at him. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes.

He stared back into her green eyes wanting to get lost in them. "I don't know. She does live with Severide. He loves cars. So…" He shrugged.

"Told ya." Shay left to make rounds.

* * *

"Hey Maggie! Where's Herrmann?" Casey asked her.

"He and Aunt Cindy went to dinner." She said.

"That's nice." He said as Dawson handed him another beer.

"Yeah it is. The only downside is what happens when they 'go to dinner'. It's how baby number five got here."

"Ah. That could be problematic."

"Yes it could. I'm just glad I'm not babysitting tonight. The kids are with my grandparents all weekend."

"Oh wow." Casey didn't know how to react to that.

"Yeah, thankfully my room is off the kitchen and theirs is on the other side of the house."

"Unless they start or end in the kitchen." Casey smirked.

"Matt!" Dawson fussed at him.

"I thought of that actually. I tried not to, but I did." She shook her head.

* * *

"Tell me you did not have a moment with Clarke earlier." Shay whispered to Maggie.

"I did not have a moment with Clarke." Maggie said.

"Liar! You two stared at each other like no one else was in the room." Shay grinned.

"You saw that?" Maggie felt her cheeks get hot.

"And you are blushing!"

"The alcohol doesn't help that." She muttered.

"Go talk to him. Kiss him. Slap him on the ass or something."

"Shay!" Dawson shook her head.

"I can't do any of that." Maggie felt her cheeks get hotter.

"You need more alcohol then." Shay reached for another beer.

"Nah. This is my second. That's my limit when I'm driving. Soda from here on out." She glanced at the time on her phone.

"He just answered his phone and walked outside. Fake a phone call to go talk to him." Shay nudged her.

"I don't have to." She held up her phone and started for the door. "Hey Lynn!" She greeted her sister in law.

"Hey Maggie! Are you out? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"I just walked outside so I could hear you. What's up?"

"I wanted to give you some news." She grinned. "I'm pregnant!" She giggled.

"Oh my gosh! That's fantastic! Congratulations!" Maggie giggled.

"Thanks! We're so excited. We haven't told your mom yet, so if you talk to her…"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled.

"Thanks Maggie. I'll let you go. Talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too." Maggie smiled and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey Maggie." Clarke noticed her when he got off the phone.

"Hey Clarke." She smiled. The emotions were starting to bubble up.

"You get a call too?" He asked.

"Yeah I did." She nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Not now.' She thought to herself. She hated for anyone to see her cry. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Hey are you okay?" He took a couple steps closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's 'wrong'." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "My sister in law called. She's pregnant. They have been trying for so long to get pregnant. I'm so happy for them!"

"Congratulations!" He grinned. "Hey come on, this round is on me."

"I really shouldn't. I've got to drive." She said.

"You could always stay longer and talk." He smirked.

She grinned. "Okay."

"After you." He opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

When he saw her crying he immediately wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. He didn't know how she would react to that.

"Hey Dawson!" Clarke called. "This round's on me! Maggie's gonna be an aunt!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! As always reviews and comments are welcome! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your reviews! :) Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it! It's longer than the others have been. I hope you don't mind. :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Morning kiddo." Herrmann said when Maggie walked in the kitchen.

"Morning." She yawned. "What time did you two get in last night?" She was home before they were. And that was after her fourth beer and several sodas to help her sober up.

"What time did you get home?" He asked.

"I was home before midnight. Thank you very much Mother." She laughed and poured her coffee.

He chuckled. "We went to that orchestra thing Cindy wanted to go to. Then we went for a late night snack or early morning breakfast. I think we got in at one?"

"I never thought I'd see the day where I was in bed before you two got home." She shook her head and laughed.

"So what'd you think of Molly's?" He asked.

"It's great. I had a lot of fun." She smiled.

"I think Cindy and I are going tonight if you aren't too cool to hang with your aunt and uncle."

"Well since I'm not babysitting I figured I might as well." She smiled.

"That's the spirit" He laughed.

* * *

"You're off the hook for hanging out with your aunt and uncle tonight." Herrmann said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Maggie asked.

"Well, Cindy wants me to go to mass with her. Just the two of us." He shrugged.

"You say that like it's meant to be romantic." She snickered.

"That's not what I meant." He shook his head. "We don't have any kids this weekend and we can both sit through mass without them making a scene."

She laughed. "I think I understand where you are coming from. I definitely understand the benefits of birth control."

"Ha ha Maggie. Ha ha."

* * *

Maggie looked through her closet for something to wear. She left her hair curly because she didn't feel like straightening it. She stared at her clothes before she finally settled on a long sleeved green top and dark jeans. She usually didn't care this much about what she looked like or what she wore. But that was before she met Clarke. He had awakened the butterflies in her stomach that had been dormant for a while.

* * *

"Hey Maggie." Mills hugged her.

"Hey Pete." She smiled. "You just get here?" She hadn't been at Molly's long.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Let's dance. I need to talk to you." She slung her arm around his neck resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh-Kay. Are you drunk?" Her actions took him by surprise.

"No. This is my first." She took another swig.

"You've been hanging around Shay too much." He chuckled.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He placed his hands on her hips. It felt weird to dance with her.

"I like Clarke." She admitted in a hushed voice.

"Oh really?" He grinned.

She blushed. "I don't know what to do or say about it."

"I hope you aren't asking me because I suck at giving advice." He laughed at himself.

"Yeah I know." She drank more of her beer.

"You are the only person I know who can dance and drink a beer at the same time." He laughed.

"It depends on who I'm dancing with." She said quietly.

"So if you were dancing with Clarke?" He asked.

"I would have you hold my beer." She smirked.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought." He looked at the door when it opened. Clarke walked in and gave him a weird look. "Clarke just got here. He gave me a weird look. Do you think it's because I'm dancing with you?"

"Why would he care?" She took another sip.

"Maybe he likes you too." He whispered in her ear. "Ever think of that?"

"No." She blushed.

"Didn't think so." He spun her.

"Geez Pete! Warn me before you do that!" She was dizzy.

"Still didn't spill your beer." He rolled his eyes.

"Nope." She drank the rest. She caught the look on Clarke's face. It was a mix between hurt and jealousy. It made her stomach turn. She tried to smile at him but he either didn't see her or didn't smile back. In that moment she decided she was going to get drunk.

Shay noticed the looks.

"I need something strong." Maggie told her.

Shay nodded.

* * *

Clarke wasn't sure what to think when he walked into Molly's and saw Mills dancing. He didn't recognize the girl at first. She had her back to him and her dark hair was curly. Only when Mills spun her did Clarke see her face. Maggie. His stomach flipped and fell to his toes. He liked her. It hurt that she was dancing with another man and he was jealous that it was Mills of all people. He was too busy glaring at Mills to notice if she looked at him or not. She was at the bar taking shots with Shay and Dawson.

* * *

"Hey Clarke." Mills walked up to him. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"About what?" Clarke asked.

Mills glanced at the bar. Maggie had her back to them.

Clarke took the hint. "Okay, let's go." He followed Mills outside. He was ready to punch him, but was willing to hear him out first. The old Clarke wouldn't have been so patient. "What do you want?" He crossed his arms.

"You seem pissed at me. The only reason I can come up with is that I danced with Maggie."

Clarke's expression softened a little.

"I can't figure out why that would bother you unless you like her."

Clarke rolled his eyes. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, and Mills was steadily drilling away.

"You may think differently, but there is nothing going on between me and Maggie. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. She sat and cried with me when my dad died. I sat and cried with her when her dad died. I'm surprised she's still talking to me because I wasn't there for her when Ricky was killed. Maybe she knew I was there if she needed me and she didn't think she did. I don't know." He rubbed his face. "Maybe that's more than you wanted to know. If Maggie knew I told you half of that she would be so pissed. That's just how she is. Yeah we danced. She held her beer the whole time."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Clarke broke his silence.

"I've seen her dance without a drink before. Maybe on three different occasions, and all with the same guy. Her boyfriend. If she was in to me she wouldn't have had a drink in her hand."

"Hmm." Clarke muttered. He wasn't sure what to say about that. Maybe he did have a shot with Maggie.

"Look man. If you like her, you've gotta let her know. Buy her a drink. Ask her out. She'd say yes." He turned to walk back inside, but stopped and turned back to face Clarke. "I wouldn't ask her out tonight because she's drunk."

"Thanks Mills." Clarke held out his hand. "We're cool?"

"We're cool brother." Mills shook his hand.

* * *

Maggie had lost count of the number of shots. Her mind was fuzzy. She turned her head to look around the bar, but got dizzy. She did manage to notice that Clarke was gone. Her stomach did another flip when she remembered the pained look on his face. She noticed him walk back in. Maybe he had gotten a phone call. He really was handsome. He was wearing a dark shirt and jeans. He looked in her direction. She smiled and waved. He smiled back. "Oh crap." She muttered.

"What?" Shay asked pouring another shot.

"I just waved to Clarke like a silly school girl." She felt her face turn red.

Shay giggled. "Have another shot."

"Oh God no." She shooed the drink away. "I lost count after eight. I think I had a few more after that."

"Oh no Honey! You had twelve. This would be lucky number thirteen for you, but it's ten for me." She downed the shot.

"Oh my gosh." She put her head down on the bar. "Give me a water or two? I've got to sober up."

"Shit. Did you drive?" Shay gasped.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Shay set the water down.

"Oh my gosh. I'll be asleep before I sober up completely." She started drinking the water.

"Maybe not." Shay gave her a second water. "It's gonna be a bitch of a hangover though."

"Yeah it will." She agreed. There was a dull nagging that reminded her a headache was coming.

* * *

Thirty minutes, five glasses of water, three bathroom trips, and one soda later Maggie was feeling a little better. "I'm good now." She stood up and teetered.

"You sure?" Dawson was ready to call her a cab.

"Yep." She took a second to steady herself. "I'm great."

Clarke saw her teeter and walked over to her. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded. Her head was spinning and his concern only made it spin more.

"You're not gonna drive are you?" He knew she was in no shape to drive.

"That was my plan." She finished her soda.

"Maggie. You are in no shape to drive." He shook his head.

"I'm fine. I promise." She said.

"Give me your keys. You aren't driving." He held out his hand.

She groaned. "They're in my coat pocket." She pointed to the coat rack by the door.

He walked to the door to get her keys.

"Fine. I'll just walk home." She would get unusually stubborn when she was drunk.

"Here's a water for the road." Shay handed her a bottle.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Maggie come on. Let me drive you home." He offered.

She loved the way he said her name. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine."

"No buts. Let me take you home. Please?" He was insistent.

"Okay. Let's go." She walked to the door and grabbed her coat. Somehow she managed to put it on the right way. "Bye gals." She waved to Dawson and Shay.

"Night!" Dawson waved.

Shay winked at her.

* * *

"Uh." Maggie groaned and bent over.

"Are you going to be sick?" Clarke asked.

"No. I'm okay." She stood back up. "I'm just dizzy and bending over didn't help."

"Ya think?" He smirked.

"Shut up smart ass." She snipped.

He laughed. "Sorry." He shrugged and unlocked his truck. "Here ya go." He opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She slid in the seat.

"You in? I'm gonna shut the door and I don't want to shut it on you." He was trying not to laugh. He hadn't been around someone that drunk in a while.

"I'm good. Thanks." She smiled.

He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. He looked over at her after he got in. She had the water bottle against her forehead. "Headache?"

"Mmhmm. Thought the water would help kill it." She groaned.

"I might have some aspirin in the glove compartment." He put the truck in gear.

She fumbled around until she found a bottle of pills. "Is this aspirin?" She asked.

"Excedrin." He answered.

"Close enough." She popped two in her mouth. "Thanks Clarke." She leaned her head against the window.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on me. It wouldn't look good to Herrmann if I had to carry you inside." He teased.

"He wouldn't care. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last time. The last time it was Marcus and Uncle Christopher was just thrilled I came home in one piece." She scoffed.

"I thought he didn't like him." He spoke before he thought about it.

"He never has. He just hates him more now then he did at that particular time." She tried to explain not realizing it didn't make much sense.

He wondered what had happened, but he would wait for her to tell him. He pulled into Herrmann's driveway. "This is it right? I've only been here during the day." He smirked.

"Yeah this is it." She yawned.

He parked the truck. "I'm gonna knock on the door. You stay put." He told her.

"No wait!" She grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong? They have lights on. Are you afraid to wake them?"

"They are home by themselves. Waking them is not what I'm afraid of." She shook her head.

He smirked. "Got it. Remember, you stay put."

"Aye aye." She saluted.

He got out of the truck and chuckled. He walked to the front door and knocked. A minute or two later the front porch light flickered on and the door opened. Clarke squinted in the bright light.

"Clarke?" Herrmann was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Special delivery." He gestured to his truck.

Herrmann rolled his eyes. "Say no more."

Maggie saw her uncle open the front door. She opened the truck door forgetting that Clarke told her to stay put.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stay in the truck?" Clarke heard the door open and hurried back to the truck.

"I'm fine." She swatted at him.

"I am sure that you are, but will you let me help you?" He held out his hand.

Even in her drunken stupor she realized how sweet he was being to her. She wondered if Pete had been right. Maybe Clarke liked her too. "If you insist." She took his hand and he helped her out of the truck. "Evening Uncle Christopher." She pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Christopher? Who is it?" Cindy called.

"Clarke brought Maggie home." He called back.

"Maggie." Cindy walked to the door with her hands on her hips.

Maggie dropped the fake smile. "Sorry." She muttered.

"You don't have to be sorry. You are in one piece and I'm thankful for that." Cindy hugged her.

Clarke wondered how many times this had happened or how many times Maggie had driven when she shouldn't have.

"Mmm." Maggie covered her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Clarke touched her arm.

She almost lied and said she was fine, but she decided to tell him the truth. "I'm still dizzy and that makes my stomach sick. I need to drink some water and go to bed." She massaged her temples.

"I'll get you some water." Cindy smiled. "Jeff, do you need anything?"

"No thank you ma'am." He shook his head.

"I'll be right back Maggie." She walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks Clarke." Maggie said.

"Not a problem." He shrugged.

"I really mean it. Thanks." She hugged him.

"My pleasure." He returned the hug. "Sleep well."

"You too. Be careful driving home."

"I will. I promise." He smiled.

She smiled and walked toward the kitchen.

Herrmann walked back to Clarke. "Thank you. She gets so stubborn when she's drunk I'm surprised she let you drive her home."

"It took some convincing. Does she do this often?" He wondered if he was falling for a wild child. Not that it really mattered. He smiled to himself at the realization that he was falling for her.

"Not that often, but she has driven when she shouldn't have. She knows she should call a cab, but she never does." He said. "She's stubborn like Cindy." He lowered his voice.

Clarke chuckled.

"Thanks for looking out for her. She needs someone like you in her life." Herrmann smiled. He also knew that Clarke needed someone like Maggie in his life.

"So you would be cool if I asked her out?" He was nervous.

"Would I? That's the best idea I've heard all week!" Herrmann grinned. "Go for it!" He hugged him.

"Thanks Herrmann." Clarke grinned.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait... Thank you for the reviews! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

Maggie rolled over in bed and instantly regretted it. She felt like a thousand pins and needles were stabbing her head. Shay had been right. This hangover was a bitch. The house was quiet. She figured it must be early. She fumbled for her cell phone and held it in front of her face. She wasn't about to move her head again. She looked at the time on her phone. It was after twelve. She tried to piece together what happened the night before. She had gone to Molly's and danced with Pete. Something about Clarke. Oh yeah, he had seen them dancing. He had looked hurt. She had hurt him by dancing with her friend. She hadn't meant to. Tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered taking shots with Shay and Dawson. Clarke had disappeared and then reappeared. She wondered where he had gone. She couldn't believe she had waved at Clarke. She felt like an idiot. But he did smile at her. And he had insisted on driving her home. He was so sweet to her. She thought she had thanked him. She needed to thank him while sober. She needed to see him again.

* * *

Clarke had woken up at eight. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep for a few hours. He had to be on shift at three. He couldn't sleep. Maggie filled his thoughts. His emotions had gone all over the place. He hadn't recognized the girl that Mills was dancing with. 'Good for him.' He had thought. Then he saw that it was Maggie. His stomach turned sour. He was jealous of Mills. He wished he was the one dancing with Maggie instead of Mills. He was thankful that he saw her when she tried to stand up so he could stop her from driving. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something had happened to her. She had surprised him when she hugged him, but he was glad she did. He wanted to kiss her. He wondered if she had wanted to kiss him. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he knew he needed to wait for her to be sober. He wasn't sure why he had asked Herrmann if he could ask her out. His heart had almost jumped out of his chest when Herrmann said yes.

* * *

"Maggie? How are you feeling?" Cindy called through the door.

"Open the door?" Maggie answered.

Cindy opened the door. Maggie was still in bed. "Killer headache?"

"Yeah." Maggie groaned.

"I'll bring you some aspirin. It might help if you get up. Christopher will be back with the kids soon." She walked out of the room.

"Oh the kids." She groaned and sat up slowly.

"Here ya go." Cindy handed her two aspirin and a glass of water.

She swallowed the pills. "Thanks Aunt Cindy."

"You're welcome Sweetheart."

"I'm gonna get a shower. Maybe I'll feel more alive." She stood up.

"I'll make you some coffee." Cindy offered.

"Thanks Aunt Cindy." She walked in her bathroom.

* * *

"Feel better?" Cindy asked when Maggie walked into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded and poured her coffee. "I've haven't been drunk like that in a long time. I'm sorry to come home like that."

"At least you came home." Cindy smiled. "And you let Jeff drive you home."

"I thought you called him that last night. I didn't know his first name." She sipped her coffee. "I'm glad I let him drive me home."

"Speaking of which, we need to get your car." Cindy said.

"Oh yeah. Did Clarke leave my keys?" She didn't remember him giving them back.

"I don't know. Maybe he gave them to Christopher."

"Maybe." Maggie wondered how she was going to get her keys back.

"Hey Cindy! We're back." Herrmann carried Kenny James inside. The other four kids ran amuck. "Lee Henry! Don't chase your sister with the frog!"

"A frog?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah. He found one at your parents house. I told him he could bring it home and set it free in the yard." Herrmann shrugged.

"I hate frogs." Maggie shuddered. "Hi Kenny James." She took her baby cousin from her uncle. "Why can't they all stay this quiet?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Herrmann chuckled.

"Maggie! I painted you a picture at Grandma's." Herrmann's daughter Mindy held up her painting.

"I love it!" Maggie grinned.

"Luke, Jack, and Lee Henry helped. We're glad that you are staying here with us." The little girl beamed.

"I am too." Maggie smiled. Sure the house was crazy ninety percent of the time, but it was moments like this that made it all worth it.

"Look Maggie!" Lee Henry ran in and held up the frog.

"Ugh! Lee Henry! I hate frogs!" She squealed.

Kenny James started to fuss.

"Lee Henry." Herrmann gave him a look.

"Whoops." Lee Henry ran outside.

Cindy laughed. "Oh, Christopher? Did Jeff leave Maggie's keys last night?"

"No. Why would he have your keys?" He looked at Maggie.

"He made me give him my keys so I wouldn't drive. I didn't think about not having them until Aunt Cindy said something about picking up my car." She explained.

"I'll ask him when I see him. Do you need your car before I get off shift?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Maggie said. "I'm going to take it easy today." She smiled.

* * *

Clarke had given up trying to go back to sleep. Maybe he would get to sleep at the firehouse if it was a slow shift. He put his coat on and reached in the pocket for his keys. He smiled when he saw Maggie's keys. He had forgotten to give them back to her.

* * *

"Hey Clarke." Herrmann greeted him in the locker room.

"Hey Herrmann." Clarke said.

"Clarke, you still got Maggie's keys?" Herrmann asked.

"Why would Clarke have Maggie's keys?" Cruz asked.

"Because he drove her home last night." Herrmann kept a straight face.

"You drove Maggie home last night?" Otis was suddenly in on the conversation.

"Yeah. She had too much to drink and I offered to drive her." Clarke tried to play it off.

"Sounds to me like Clarke has a crush." Mouch said.

"That was very gentlemanly of you." Otis said.

"Thanks. I think. And yes, Herrmann, I have her keys." He held out her keys.

"Hang on to 'em. You can give 'em to her yourself." Herrmann grinned.

* * *

"Hey Clarke. Can I get you to help me with something?" Shay asked him.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Follow me." She walked to the locker room. "So spill."

"Spill what?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You drove Maggie home. Spill. I want details." She poked his chest.

"Details? She was drunk. I drove her home. End of story." He shrugged.

"That's it? I was expecting a little more than that." Shay seemed disappointed.

"Shay, she was drunk. You didn't think I would…" He stopped. He had no intention of taking advantage of her.

"Oh God no! That's not what I meant. You're too much of a gentleman. I just wondered if anything happened." She knew Maggie liked Clarke and she was terrible at keeping secrets.

"She hugged me and thanked me several times for driving her home." He smiled.

"That's a start." Shay smiled.

"Yeah. I still have her keys. I was gonna give them to Herrmann, but he told me I could give them to her myself." He grinned.

"Nice! You should ask her out."

"I think I will. Thanks Shay."

"Anything to help a friend." She hugged him. "My fingers are crossed for you."

* * *

Mills picked up his phone after they got back from a call. He had a missed call and a text from Maggie. 'Give me a call when you get back? I need to talk.' He knew what she wanted to talk about. He sent her a text. 'Sorry I missed your call. Why don't you stop by?'

"Aunt Cindy? Can you drop me off at the firehouse?" Maggie asked. "I need to talk to Peter." She rarely called him Peter.

"Sure thing." Cindy smiled. She knew it was going to be a rough day for Maggie.

Maggie texted Mills. 'K. See you in a few.'

* * *

"Hey Mags." Mills walked up to her.

"Hi Peter." She forced a smile.

"I'm just gonna hug you. I'm not gonna ask how you are." He hugged her.

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Whoever said that time eases the pain lied. "Fourteen years Peter. I've almost lived longer without him than I did with him." She sobbed. "It hurts just as bad now as it did then."

"Just as bad? Really?" He seemed to doubt her. "Think positively." He said kindly.

"It might be a little better." She admitted.

"You talk to your mom?" He asked.

"She called me first thing. Wanted to make sure I was okay." She wiped her eyes with her thumbs.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you Pete." She hugged him.

"Anytime Mags."

"Would you be willing to do something else for me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Name it." He said.

"Will you get Clarke for me? I'd like to talk to him and I don't have his number." She felt her cheeks flush.

"Sure thing. I'll go get him." He gave her another hug.

* * *

"Hey Clarke." Mills saw him sitting at the squad table.

"Hey Mills." He gave him a nod.

"You busy?" Mills asked.

"Not really. Just reading the paper. Why? What do you need?" He wondered why everyone seemed to need something from him.

"Nothing man. Someone asked to talk to you and I told her I'd get you." He smirked.

"You are enjoying this a little too much." Clarke laughed and rolled his eyes.

Mills just laughed.

"Not a word that I'm talking to her." He cautioned. He didn't want an audience.

Mills shrugged and walked inside.

Clarke chuckled to himself. He didn't care for the teasing, but at least it was in good fun. He smiled when he saw Maggie. She was looking down at her phone so she didn't see him. "Yes ma'am?" He asked her.

"Hi. I hope it was okay that I asked Pete to get you. I wanted to talk to you, but only if you aren't busy." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not busy. We just got back from a call."

"I wanted to say thanks again for driving me home Saturday night. I get stubborn when I'm drunk if you didn't notice." She admitted.

"I might have noticed, and you're welcome. I didn't want you to drive yourself home. I've got your keys in my locker. Herrmann asked me about them when we came on shift. So now everyone knows that I drove you home."

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." She covered her mouth and giggled.

"It's okay. They mean well. Maybe." He chuckled.

"I'm sure they do." The wind caught her hair and blew it in her face.

Before he thought about it he reached up and brushed the hair out of her face.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He meant to apologize, but that didn't come out.

"I came by to talk to Pete and then talk to you if you would talk to me." She was trying not to stumble over her words.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" He looked confused.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Pete and I are just friends. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I came to talk to him this morning…" She let her voice trail off. She debated telling him. "It's been fourteen years since I lost my dad." She pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes that helped to keep her from crying.

"I'm so sorry." He wanted to hug her. He wondered if he should ask. "Need a hug?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

She leaned her head against his chest and returned the hug. She could smell the smoke on his jacket. Her phone started ringing.

He reluctantly let her go.

"Yes Uncle Christopher?" She sounded annoyed.

"Are you still outside talking to Clarke? 'Cause if you are will you two get your butts in here and eat breakfast? We're not going to save food for you."

She rolled her eyes. He was trying to sound serious, but she knew he was joking. "I'm waiting on Aunt Cindy. She's going to pick me up and we're going to eat breakfast."

"Oh that'll be nice. Well, still tell Clarke to get in here." He laughed.

"Will do. See you later." She hung up and laughed. "He says to get your butt in there and eat breakfast."

"Okay." He laughed. "You're welcome to eat with us."

"I know. Not today though. I don't get to spend a lot of time with my aunt without children."

"Have fun." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I have a question for you." He said.

"Okay."

"Um." He didn't mean to start with 'um'. He was nervous. "Would you want to go out with me?"

She grinned. "I'd love to."

He grinned.

"I have one condition though." She said.

"What's that?" He wondered what she was going to say.

"I need my car back first." She smirked.

"I think we can work something out." He laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled. "Oh, and tell Peter Mills that if he ratted me out I'll kick his butt. 'Cause I don't know how else Uncle Christopher found out I was talking to you."

"Who knows." He shook his head. "Have a nice breakfast." He saw Cindy pull up.

"Thanks. You too." She smiled.

* * *

_I couldn't find names for Herrmann's other two children - just 'unnamed son and unnamed daughter'. So I added my own names. :)_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for your reviews and continued support! :)_

* * *

Chapter 5

Clarke watched Maggie walk away. She turned and waved to him. He smiled and waved back feeling guilty that she caught him staring. He turned and walked back inside to face the onslaught he knew was coming.

"So nice of you to join us." Mouch said without looking at him.

Clarke ignored him and grabbed a plate.

Mills walked past him to put a stack of plates in the sink.

"Mills." Clarke said in a low whisper. "She said if you ratted her out she'd kick you butt."

"Oh I know. Wasn't me." Mills said through his teeth.

Clarke walked to the table and sat down. "You people can talk. What's up with the silence?"

"Dunno. I think Otis and Cruz are playing the silent game." Casey said.

"I gotta know something." Shay said looking at Clarke.

"What's that?" Dawson asked.

"Tell me you asked her out." She could barely get the words out through her giggles.

Clarke rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious? You asked Maggie out?" Cruz shouted.

"Of course he did." Mouch commented.

"Way to go! Did she say yes?" Otis asked.

"Sure she did." Herrmann grinned.

Clarke ate his breakfast. He didn't say a word.

* * *

"Hey Cindy!" Herrmann greeted his wife when she walked into the firehouse.

"Christopher Herrmann!" She had her hands on her hips.

"Uh oh. What did you do?" Dawson asked.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Sweetheart. I love you." She began.

"Uh oh. Those words always bring a 'but'." He groaned.

"We need to talk about Maggie." She walked into the hallway, away from nosy ears.

"What did I do? I was joking with her on the phone. She knew that. I said it in a way where she would." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked confused. "We were eating breakfast and she burst into tears."

It hit him like a load of bricks. "Aw crap! The memorial. I was supposed to go with her this morning. Aw geez Cindy. I'm really sorry. I forgot all about it." He felt horrible.

"Ah. I didn't know you had planned to do that with her." Cindy admitted.

"She out in the car?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "She was talking to Marco."

"Aunt Cindy!" Maggie walked in. "I told you it was fine. Shoo." She waved her out.

Cindy rolled her eyes and walked out.

"I'm so sorry Kiddo." Herrmann hugged Maggie.

"Thanks Uncle Christopher. I forgot too." She shrugged.

"You might as well be my kid." He laughed.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I get off shift in a couple hours. How about we go then?" He offered.

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Thanks." She hugged him. "I love you Uncle Christopher." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Kiddo." He smiled. "And remember, your aunt Cindy means well."

"I know she does. She's just like mom." She shook her head.

"Yeah she is." Herrmann laughed as they walked back in the common room.

"Oh hey Maggie." Mills smiled at her.

"Hey Pete."

"What are you doing back here?" He asked.

"I had to talk to Uncle Christopher about something. Aunt Cindy was meddling."

"That's what aunts and moms do." Mills chuckled.

"Sometimes friends meddle too." She gave him a look.

"I said nothing about you talking to Clarke." He whispered. "I mind my own business."

"You'd better." She smirked.

"Maggie!" Shay hugged her. "I heard Clarke asked you out. That's so great."

"Yeah he did." Maggie smiled. "You seem way too excited about this."

"I am excited! Clarke's a great guy and you're great too. I like to see my friends happy." She smiled.

"Thanks Shay." Maggie smiled.

"See you at Molly's later?" She asked as she walked away.

"Maybe. We'll see." Maggie said. Her phone beeped. She had a text from Aunt Cindy. "Oh, well I guess I'll be here until you get off shift." She told her uncle.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Aunt Cindy had to pick up the kids. Early dismissal or something." She sat down at the table.

"Well then. You'll just have to hang out with your goofy old uncle." Herrmann laughed.

"Amen to the goofy part." Maggie laughed.

"Definitely goofy." Cruz agreed.

"Ah shut up Cruz." Herrmann laughed.

* * *

"You ready Kiddo?" Herrmann walked into the common room where Maggie was.

"Ready if you are." She stood up.

"Let's go." He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out together. "Did you see Clarke?"

"No." She wondered if he had been busy.

"He was gonna give you your keys." He turned and looked back at the firehouse.

Clarke had just walked out.

"There he is." Herrmann waved to him.

Clarke nodded and walked over to them. "Hey Herrmann. Hey Maggie." He pulled Maggie's keys out of his pocket. "I believe these belong to you ma'am." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"If you like I could give you a ride to get your car." He offered.

"I'd like that." She smiled at him before looking at her uncle.

"You kids have fun. Your goofy uncle can drive you home another time." He chuckled.

"Deal." She smiled.

"See ya later." He got in his car.

"Did you two have something planned?" Clarke asked as they walked to his truck.

"Sort of. We were supposed to see the memorial this morning, but we both forgot. So we were gonna go when he got off shift." She explained.

"I'm sorry. You should have gone."

"It's okay. Really." She smiled at him.

He had his hand on the passenger door handle. "Are you sure?" He didn't seem convinced.

"Positive." She put her hand on top of his. "Are you going to make me open my own door?" She teased.

"No ma'am." He grinned and opened the door for her. He closed the door behind her and chuckled to himself as he walked around the truck.

Maggie texted her uncle. 'Maybe don't tell Aunt Cindy we didn't go to the memorial. I'm really okay with not going today. I promise.' She smiled when he sent a response. 'I wasn't going to tell her anyway.' She put her phone away when Clarke got in the truck. "I sent Uncle Christopher a message and told him not to tell Aunt Cindy that we didn't go to the memorial. He said he wasn't going to tell her anyway."

"You guys seem really close." He started driving.

"I guess so. Aunt Cindy and I have always been close. I was twelve when she married Uncle Christopher."

"Was that weird?" He asked.

"Not really. Aunt Cindy had always been like a big sister to me. So it was like my big sister got married and I was getting a brother. It seemed normal." She remembered the happiness of that day.

"Herrmann said your dad was at House 33. That's where I was before I was transferred to 51." He said.

"Yeah he was. I hated to hear it was closed. I hadn't been back in years, but I would still get cards from the chief and the guys that knew Dad. I heard they forced him into early retirement." She shook her head.

"Yeah they did. He was a great guy."

"He was. Him and his wife and some of the guys that knew Dad flew up for Ricky's funeral." She looked out the window to hide her tears.

"Hey." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. He knew she didn't open up often and what she had just told him was extremely personal.

"Sorry. Sometimes I can talk about it and I'm fine and other times well…" She shrugged.

"I'm so sorry." He squeezed her hand again.

"Thank you." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

He parked the truck beside her car. He hopped out and walked around to open her door. He wished he didn't have to let go of her hand.

"Thanks." She smiled as she got out of the truck.

"You're welcome." He yawned. "Sorry." He stifled another yawn. "We have to be back on shift at 0700."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"So will I see you here later?" She asked.

"Definitely." He smiled.

"Well, then I'll see you later. Sleep well." She kissed his cheek.

"See you later. I hope I can sleep." He wasn't sure he would be able to after she kissed his cheek.

* * *

"So I see you are bar tending tonight." Maggie walked up to the bar.

"Yeah. It's apparently 'my turn' or something." Herrmann shrugged.

"Of course it's 'your turn'." Dawson said. "You didn't work Friday or Saturday."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Like I said. Your turn."

"Eh. Whatever." He shrugged. "What can I get for you Maggie? Want a beer?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Here ya go." He popped the cap and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Dawson, where's Shay?"

"She's on her way. Her and Kelly were doing something." She glanced over at Herrmann and lowered her voice. "So what's up with you and Clarke?" She grinned.

"I'm sure you heard he asked me out." She grinned.

"I did hear that." She smirked.

"He drove me to get my car after he got off shift."

"Aw. That's sweet." Dawson grinned.

"Yeah it was." She took a sip of her beer. She left the part out where she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Chicas!" Shay greeted them after she got her beer.

"Guess what?" Dawson asked.

"What?" Shay grinned in anticipation.

"Clarke drove Maggie to get her car."

"That is so sweet! Is he not the sweetest guy?"

"Leslie. I've asked you not to talk about me like that." Severide teased and walked up to them.

"I wasn't talking about you butthead." She smacked his chest.

"Ow." He frowned.

"Oh you'll live. Now shoo so we can go back to our girl talk."

"Fine. I just wanted to say hi to Gabby and Maggie. Hi ladies. Now I'm leaving." He smirked.

"You're such a dork." Shay rolled her eyes.

He shrugged and walked to the bar.

"That nosy butthead." She muttered.

"After Clarke dropped me off I kissed his cheek." Maggie said low enough for only them to hear.

Shay squealed.

"Shh." Dawson giggled.

Maggie giggled and drank the rest of her beer.

* * *

Clarke pulled up to Molly's and smiled when he saw Maggie's car. He didn't sleep as much as he had wanted to, but it was more than he thought he would. It took everything in him not to kiss her back. He knew if she kissed him again he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Hey Clarke." Severide greeted him.

"Hey. You headed out?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go see somebody." He was trying to be vague.

"Tell Detective Lindsey we said hello." Clarke smirked.

Severide rolled his eyes. "See you in the morning."

Clarke laughed and walked inside.

"Hey Clarke!" Herrmann greeted him.

"Hey Herrmann. How are ya?"

"Can't complain too much. I was gonna try to sleep when I got home but the kids were going nuts. I think Maggie let them have caffeine."

"Aren't your kids always going nuts?" Clarke smirked.

"Yeah, that's true. Want a beer or something stronger?"

"A beer for now."

"Sounds good. Here ya go. Hey would you take this one to Maggie?" He asked.

"Sure thing. This wouldn't happen to be payback for giving your kids caffeine?" He asked.

"Of course not." He shook his head.

"Right." Clarke gave him a look and walked over to Maggie with the beers. "Good evening ladies." He smiled. "Compliments of the bartender." He handed Maggie the beer.

"Compliments?" Shay raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it isn't compliments." Maggie took the beer. "He thinks I gave the kids caffeine on purpose. This is payback."

"He mentioned about the kids having caffeine. I specifically asked him if this was payback and he said no." Clarke shook his head.

"It might not be. Maybe he's just trying to run up my tab." She drank some of her beer.

"I'm going to get another beer." Shay walked to the bar.

"Thank you for bringing the beer." She smiled.

"You're welcome. It gave me an excuse to talk to you." He smirked.

"You need an excuse to talk to me?" She asked playfully.

"You tell me." He threw the ball back in her court.

"You definitely do not need an excuse to talk to me. You can just walk up and start talking." She said.

"Good to know. Let me start over." He cleared his throat. "Good evening Maggie."

"Good evening Clarke." She smiled. "Were you able to sleep earlier?"

"Not as much as I would have liked to. Hopefully I can sleep tonight." He hoped she didn't press the issue any further. He wasn't sure what he would say if she asked him why he didn't sleep.

"Hopefully you can. So Luke and Jack found my chocolate stash and like the sweet children they are they shared it with Lee Henry and Mindy. Thankfully Kenny James was sleeping. So yes, I contributed to their state of hyperactivity, but it wasn't intentional." She laughed.

"Herrmann would never believe that." Clarke laughed.

"No he wouldn't."

* * *

"Look at those two. Flirting with each other like no one else exists." Shay said.

"They're cute." Dawson smiled.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't break his heart." Herrmann muttered.

"Why would you say that?" Dawson gave him a weird look.

"She's got a bad habit of doing that."

"Surely it's not on purpose." Dawson said.

"Nah, it's not. It's just a casualty." He hoped that Clarke could change that.

* * *

"I'm gonna finish washing up. See you at home." Herrmann told Maggie before he walked in the back.

"See ya." She waved.

"You good to drive?" Clarke teased her.

"I'm good. I had three beers."

"You had four." He smirked.

"Three, four. It doesn't matter. I'm still good. The last one was a while ago." She was rationalizing her way through it.

"I could just insist on taking you home again."

"Yes, you could." She smiled. "Walk me to my car?" She asked. Maybe she was a little tipsy.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and walked outside with her. "You're tipsy aren't you?"

"Maybe a little bit." She giggled. "Maybe I should just get a ride here from now on."

"That might not be a bad idea."

"I really had four beers. Two is my limit when I drive. Sometimes three." She sighed and breathed in a deep breath of cool air. "I'm good."

"Are you sure? I will drive you home. I don't mind. I…" He stopped talking when she put her finger against his lips.

"I'm good." She repeated leaving her finger against his lips. She wanted to kiss him. She had felt his lips twitch when she touched them. She wanted things to go slow. She didn't want the same thing to happen again. The thing where she would fall in love too quickly and just as quickly fall out of it. Jeff Clarke was a sweetheart. She didn't want to hurt him. "Goodnight Jeff Clarke." She smiled and got in her car.

"Goodnight." He smiled. She threw him for a loop. He had been convinced that she was going to kiss him and he had planned out how he was going to kiss her. He smiled as he watched her drive away. He knew she was going to make him work to earn her. He loved a challenge.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! :) Chapter 6 will be the date. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the wait... Thank you all for your continued support! :) Here is the date..._

* * *

Chapter 6

Clarke parked his car in Herrmann's driveway. He was there to pickup Maggie for their date. He had no idea where to take her so he asked Herrmann for ideas. He had named a hole in the wall place that Maggie loved. As he walked up to the house he heard kids squealing. He knocked on the door.

Maggie opened the door looking frazzled. "Hi. I… Lee Henry! For the last time! The frog stays outside!" She fussed and turned back to Clarke. "Hi. I'm sorry. Come in." She knew she looked a sight. "If you've met the Herrmann children you know that wardrobe is the last thing."

He smiled. Her hair was straight and her makeup looked perfect. She was wearing one of her dad's old Firehouse 33 t-shirts and a pair of gray yoga pants with little handprints.

"Uncle Christopher and Aunt Cindy aren't back from the store yet. They swore they would be back in time. I don't know where they are." She had wanted to be ready before he got there. She never let anyone outside of her family see her like this.

"Don't worry about it. We don't have to be in a hurry." He said kindly.

"I don't like to keep people waiting." She explained.

"It's okay. I have an idea. Let me make a call. Okay?"

She nodded and walked to get Kenny James who had woken up from his nap and started crying.

Clarke pulled out his phone and called Shay.

"Hey Clarke. What's up?" Shay chirped.

"You remember when you said 'anything for a friend'?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She was suspicious.

"Tonight's my date with Maggie. Herrmann and Cindy are supposed to be back from the store, but they aren't. Do you think you could…"

"Say no more. I'm on my way. ETA ten minutes." She grinned.

"You are a lifesaver." He grinned.

* * *

"Maggie you look pretty." Mindy watched her finish getting ready.

"Thank you Mindy. Now let's hope that your brothers don't throw something at me." She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a mint green v-neck sweater and white jeans. "Make sure the coast is clear of your brothers?"

"Okay." She giggled and ran out.

Maggie grabbed her purse and walked out of her room into the kitchen.

"Wow." Clarke gaped at her. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you." She blushed. "You too." There was a knock on the door. "Who is that?" She wondered aloud.

"Helloooooo! I'm here!" Shay announced her presence.

"Aunt Leslie!" Mindy cheered.

"No worries children. Your fairy godmother is here."

"Hey Shay." Maggie walked into the living room.

"Hey Maggie. You look nice. You too Clarke."

"This was your idea?" Maggie looked at Clarke.

He nodded.

"I'm not going to let my friends or godchildren down when they need me." Shay grinned proudly.

"You're the best." Maggie hugged her.

"Go on you crazy kids. Have fun! And Clarke? Have her home by 10!" She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Shay!" Maggie said as they walked outside.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Maggie asked. She had told Clarke to surprise her.

"I wasn't sure where to go so I asked Herrmann. I realize he either set me up for failure or success." He admitted.

"This will be interesting." She wondered what her uncle had suggested.

"Here we are." He pulled into a parking lot and parked.

Maggie looked out with the window but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

He got out and walked around to open her door for her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He wasn't sure what was going through her mind. He was honestly afraid that Herrmann had set him up for failure. Maggie didn't seem happy at all. He opened the door for her. A waitress seated them and walked away.

Maggie glanced around the diner. She hadn't been in years. She heard they had closed, but couldn't bring herself to drive by and see it. She smiled at Clarke. He looked relieved.

"So did Herrmann set me up for success or failure?" He asked hesitantly.

"You definitely didn't fail." She smirked.

* * *

"So what's the story with this place?" Clarke asked after they ordered.

"I used to come here all the time as a kid. Aunt Cindy brought me here to introduce me to Uncle Christopher when they started dating. My dad and I would get chocolate shakes sometimes." She smiled. "Of all the places Uncle Christopher could have picked." She shook her head. "I haven't been here in years. I heard they had closed. I couldn't bring myself to find out for sure. Sorry if I made you think you had failed, but I was in shock they were still open." She smiled.

"Margaret?"

She turned to the voice. "Chief!" She jumped up and hugged her dad's former chief.

"I didn't know you were back in Chicago." He hugged her.

"Yes sir. A couple months now." She smiled. "You know Jeff Clarke right?"

"Of course! How are you Clarke?"

"Doing well Chief." Clarke stood up and shook his hand.

"Take care of my girl." The old man smiled.

"Yes sir." Clarke nodded.

"Good to see you Maggie. Keep him out of trouble."

"I'll try." She smiled.

He nodded and walked out.

"He wants you to keep me out of trouble?" Clarke asked.

"There might be a rumor going around that I get people in trouble." Maggie smirked.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked.

"No." She smirked. Her phone dinged. She ignored it. It dinged several more times.

"You can get that if you need to." He said.

"I thought it was on silent." She pulled out her phone and giggled when she saw the text messages. She held up the phone so he could see. They were from Aunt Cindy. 'So sorry we weren't there! Christopher left his phone at home. He locked the keys in the car with my cellphone and all the groceries inside. We had to wait for a locksmith.'

Clarke read the messages and laughed. "That's hilarious."

"That's them though. I love 'em." She put her phone back in her purse.

"Do all of your messages pop up like that?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Mine just says I have a text message from someone." He explained.

"I had mine like that once, but if you live around Marco Spencer you'll change it fast."

"Why's that?"

"He will want to know who the person is. Why you are texting him or her. What you are texting about. Etcetera." She rolled her eyes. "Brothers."

He laughed. "He's a cop?" He thought he remembered that right.

"Yeah. He made lieutenant not long after I moved back to Chicago. Him and his wife are expecting their first baby."

"I remember you saying your sister in law had called." He was putting the pieces together.

"Have you heard the story about Ricky?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. He wondered if he should tell her that Mills told him.

"Oh thank you." She smiled as the waitress set their food on the table.

"Thanks." Clarke smiled.

"When did you hear the story?" She asked as she popped a french fry in her mouth.

"That first day I met you. Herrmann was talking about your dad 'cause I asked what house he had been at. He said that you hadn't stepped foot in a firehouse in over two years. Dawson I think asked him why and he said he couldn't tell that story. I know I have never seen him upset before. I don't think anyone else had either. So Mills told us what happened." He explained.

"Oh Peter Mills." She shook her head. "I'm glad he told you. I can never get through the story."

He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers. "If you ever want to talk about it I'll listen."

"Thank you." She smiled and cleared her throat. "So enough about my crazy family. Tell me about yourself. Are you from Chicago?"

"Born and raised." He didn't like talking about himself.

"Are your parents still around?" She asked.

"As far as I know." He said.

"Do you not get along with them?"

"I haven't talked to them much since I got home. They were never big fans of my joining the marine corps. I was so messed up when I got home that I didn't even go see them. I need to go see them I just haven't." He shrugged.

"Marco was an MP in Iraq; not long after the regime fell. He wasn't the same when he came home. I don't know how anyone could be." She said quietly.

"It's challenging that's for sure. I made the mistake of thinking I didn't need help. I pushed a lot of people away. But that's another story for another time." He hadn't brought up his ex-wife. He didn't know how to.

"Another time then." She smiled.

"So I was thinking since you have a ride tonight we should go to Molly's." He smirked.

She laughed. "Well since I have ride we might as well."

* * *

"You know we might get teased?" Clarke asked.

"We might, but it'll be okay." She reached for her door.

"Don't you touch that door." He ordered before he got out of the truck.

She smiled and remembered how her dad told her that a good man would never let her touch a door. He had taught her brothers to do the same. "Thank you." She smiled at him when he opened the door.

"My pleasure." He held out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"After you." He opened the door to Molly's for her.

"Thank you." She walked in before him but never let go of his hand.

* * *

Shay saw them walk in and elbowed Dawson.

"Ow. What?" Dawson glared at her.

"Look! Clarke and Maggie are holding hands!" She giggled.

"Aw! That's sweet!" She smiled.

"What's sweet babe?" Casey asked her.

"Maggie and Clarke are holding hands." Dawson grinned.

He glanced over at them and waved.

"Great Matt. Now they'll know we were talking about them." Shay joked.

"I'm sure they expected us to talk about them when they walked in." Dawson said.

"Yeah, true." Shay nodded.

"I see you survived the Herrmann children." Maggie laughed.

"I did. I cannot say the same about Lee Henry's frog." She said.

"What happened to it?"

"I accidentally sat on it." She made a face.

Maggie laughed. "I'm sorry to laugh."

"It was kind of funny at the time. We had to have a funeral service for the frog, and then bury it in the pet cemetery."

"They have a pet cemetery?" Casey asked.

"Yeah they do." Maggie nodded. "I don't even think most people would classify them as 'pets'."

"Cindy thanked me for squishing the frog."

"Thank you Shay! I hate frogs." Maggie shuddered.

"Since you have a driver we need to drink in memory of the frog." Shay set out shot glasses. "And I'm not on shift tomorrow." She poured the shots.

Maggie laughed. "To Lee Henry's frog." She downed the shot.

"Clarke! Shot?" Shay asked.

"Nah. Just a beer." He said.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and handed him a beer after she downed her shot.

"Thanks Shay." He winked at her.

"Anytime." She knew he was thanking her for watching the kids.

Maggie took another shot. "I'm good."

"That's only two." Shay protested.

"Yes, but I'm getting a late start. I need to be able to walk out of here on my own two feet, and not be carried into the house." She chuckled.

"You're no fun." Shay handed her a beer.

"I know." Maggie shrugged.

Clarke smiled when Maggie squeezed his hand. Her hand in his felt right. He had forgotten he was still holding it. He brushed his thumb back and forth across her thumb.

* * *

"If he kisses you I want to hear about it." Shay whispered in Maggie's ear.

"Deal." Maggie whispered back. "Goodnight guys!" She waved as she walked out with Clarke.

"Congrats on walking out on your own two feet." He teased.

"Don't be a smarty pants." She rolled her eyes.

"I believe you called me a smart ass." He smirked.

"I really was drunk that night." She vaguely remembered it. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I was being a smart ass and you called me out on it." He laughed.

"Did I say anything else embarrassing?" She groaned.

"I warned you not to fall asleep on me because it wouldn't look good to Herrmann if I had to carry you in."

"Oh gosh. I told you it wasn't the first time or the last time." She groaned. "Did I mention anyone?"

"Marcus." He wondered if she would tell him about the guy.

"Oh gosh." She shook her head. "He carried me home on more than one occasion."

"An ex?" He guessed.

"Yeah. He's an ex. It's… complicated." She sighed.

"Exes can be." He said. "I know mine is." He added.

"Something tells me that has something to do with that story that's for another time?"

"Something like that." He grimaced.

"Hmm." She felt like she had stuck her foot in her mouth.

He opened the truck door for her.

She got in the truck. "Sorry." She offered.

"For what?" He didn't follow.

"If I said something I shouldn't have." She said quietly.

"Ah. No you didn't. My ex… She's a doozy." He shook his head.

"Okay." She felt a little better.

He shut her door and got in the driver's seat. His phone buzzed. He had a message from Shay. "I have a message from Shay. 'Remember you were supposed to have her home by 10.'" He laughed.

"She's so funny." Maggie laughed.

* * *

Clarke parked the truck and hopped out before Maggie could say anything. He opened her door for her.

"Thank you for always opening the door for me." She smiled.

"You're welcome. You should never have to touch a door as long as I'm around." He smiled.

"I'll remember that." His words made her feel giddy inside.

"Good." He hugged her.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome. I had a great time too." His voice caught in his throat when she touched his cheek. She leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her by putting his finger to her lips. "Oh no ma'am." He smirked. "You don't get to kiss me first." He planted a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away.

Her lips twitched into a smile. "I think you forget that I kissed your cheek the other day."

"That doesn't count." He shook his head.

"Yes it does." She whispered in his ear.

The feel of her breath on his ear made his stomach squirm. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts. "No it doesn't, but this does." He pressed his hand against the small of her back nudging her closer to him. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally her mouth.

She slipped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. She broke the kiss to catch her breath. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "That counts." She grinned.

"Agreed." He nodded.

"Walk me to my door?" She held out her hand.

"Yes ma'am." He kissed her temple and took her hand.

"Goodnight." She turned to him as she reached for the doorknob.

He placed his hand on top of hers. "What did I just tell you about touching a door?" He whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to it.

Her stomach did flips and her heart skipped a beat. "Oops?" She giggled.

He rolled his eyes. She was adorable. He wanted to kiss her swollen lips again.

She knocked on the door. "Goodnight Jeff Clarke." She kissed him.

"Goodnight Maggie Spencer." He smiled.

Cindy opened the door. "I thought I heard you pull up. Just come in whenever." She smiled before disappearing back into the house.

Maggie giggled. She felt like she had been busted.

"I should probably go." He grinned.

"If you must." She held his face in her hands and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Night. Sleep well." He kissed her.

"You too." She smiled.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Thoughts/Comments/Suggestions are always appreciated! :) I'm working on Chapter 7, but it's having some issues. Suggestions are welcome! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_As always thank you all for your continued support. :)_

* * *

Chapter 7

"You have fun last night?" Cindy asked.

"I did." Maggie smiled and poured her coffee.

"Are you doing anything today?" She asked.

"I've got to get some parts from Marcus." She sipped her coffee and waited for her aunt's reaction.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cindy asked. She didn't say much about Marcus. Ever.

"It's fine." She dodged the question. "It's easier to get Marcus to do it for me."

"I try to stay out of your business Maggie because it's your business and not mine." Cindy said kindly. "I wish you would sever all ties with that boy. In my opinion, you need to tell Jeff about Marcus."

"I know I do. I know both of those things. It's easier said then done, but thank you for the reminder." She hugged her aunt.

* * *

"Hey Maggie." Marcus smiled when she walked in his shop. She'd broken his heart, but he still loved her.

"Hey Marcus. You got my parts?" She asked.

"Yeah. They came in yesterday." He picked up the box. "What do you think? Is this what you wanted?"

"Is this starting to rust?" She picked up the chrome pipe.

"Kinda looks like it." He frowned. "Damn. I'm sorry. I'll send 'em back. I usually don't have a problem from them."

"Is the problem them or you Marcus?" She frowned.

"Ouch Maggie. That hurts."

"I don't like excuses Marcus. Just call me when they come in." She turned and walked out.

"I don't disappoint you on purpose." He called after her.

She stopped and turned back around. "I know you don't Marcus. Just, try harder. K?"

"Sure thing Maggie." He smiled. "Anything for you."

She rolled her eyes as she walked out. She got in her car and shook her head. Aunt Cindy was right. She needed to tell Clarke about Marcus.

* * *

"Hello?" Clarke answered his phone. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hey. It's Maggie." She said.

"Hey." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Um, can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Her tone of voice put his stomach in knots.

"Ye…" She started to 'yes', but that wasn't the whole truth. "There's something that you need to know." She realized that probably made him worry more.

"Where are you? Do you want me to come to you?" He asked.

"I'm driving home. Will you stop by?"

"I'll see you soon." He smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

Clarke's mind was racing. He didn't know what Maggie wanted to tell him, but he was quickly convincing himself it was something terrible. Maggie had just pulled up when he got to the Herrmann residence. She was eating chocolate gelato with a plastic spoon.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He walked up to her.

"Come on in." She opened the door and kicked her shoes off. "Do you want any?" She offered as she shut the door.

"No thanks." He shook his head.

"Okay. I'm going to put it up." She walked into the kitchen.

He followed her into the kitchen. She seemed completely different than she had on the phone. "Maggie? Is everything okay?" He didn't know what to think.

"About that. Promise me you won't freak out?" She cringed.

"Just tell me what's going on." He avoided her question. He couldn't promise he wouldn't freak out.

"Let's go sit." She walked back to the living room. "I was talking to Aunt Cindy this morning. Something she said really stuck. I realized I need to tell you about Marcus." She sat down on the couch.

"Alright." He sat down beside her. He had been dreading this conversation.

"Marcus painted my mustang for me. I think I said something about that before." She couldn't remember if she had told him that.

"I heard you tell Herrmann." He said.

"He's helped me get the parts in that I need to finish it. Marcus is why I left Chicago." She rubbed her temples. This part of the story was hard to relive.

He wanted to say something, but felt like he just needed to listen.

"I've known Marcus for years. We dated some in high school and I dated him while I was in college. I was young and stupid. I thought I loved him and he said he loved me. They say love is blind and I guess it is stupid too." She snorted. "I don't really even know where things went wrong or where it went right. It took a while for me to see it but he did treat me like crap. Uncle Christopher and Aunt Cindy never liked him. Peter hates him and rightfully so. I finally broke up with him and was an emotional wreck. I moved to Boston where mom was. I was a nanny for a family up there for a few years until everything with Ricky. I worked less after that. While I was up there my mustang was in storage. Some of the work I could do myself, but I needed it painted and I needed parts. That's where Marcus came back in. I know it's not good for me to be around him at all." She pinched her nose. Her words had all tumbled out. "I really need you to say something now."

He scooted closer to her. "I thought you needed me to listen." He put his arm around her.

"Yeah. I did." She leaned her head against his chest.

He liked how close she was to him. "Does he treat you better now than he did before?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good. I'd freak out if he didn't." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She smiled.

"So how is the mustang? It looks great." He wondered if she was almost done.

"It's getting there. I just need a couple pieces of chrome piping. I went by to pick them up earlier, but they looked subpar. One of the pipes looked like it was starting to rust. I fussed at him about it, but I doubt it will do any good. I think he thinks he can win me back somehow. He thinks he can, but that's where he's wrong." She smirked.

"Good." He kissed her head again.

"I had hoped that today would be the last time I had to deal with him for a while. When I'm around him I remember who I was before and I don't like that. I don't like who I was before. So I try to avoid him if it's possible." She shrugged.

He touched her cheek. She was opening up to him. He wanted to make sure she knew it was okay.

She smiled at him. "You know. You rank higher in my book than Marcus ever has."

"Oh really? Why's that?" He was curious.

"You took me to dinner at my favorite restaurant ever."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"And most importantly? You never let me touch a door." She cupped her hand around his cheek and kissed him.

"My pleasure." He whispered before kissing her again.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" Herrmann teased.

"Oh my gosh! Uncle Christopher!" Maggie blushed.

"What?" He shrugged. "It's either me or the kids."

"Christopher." Cindy shook her head. "Maggie. Jeff. I'm sorry." She shut the front door behind her.

Maggie shook her head.

Clarke chuckled.

"Are the kids even with you?" Maggie asked.

"Nah. They're with your grandparents." Herrmann walked in the kitchen.

Her mouth fell open. "Aunt Cindy."

"I'm so sorry." Cindy rolled her eyes and followed her husband. "Christopher!"

"Oh gosh." Maggie shook her head. She could hear her aunt fussing at her uncle. She smiled when she realized Clarke's arm was still around her.

"That was kinda funny." He chuckled.

"Yeah it was. Life with them is never dull." She laughed. "Thanks for not freaking out on me."

"You're welcome. You haven't told many people that have you?"

"Not many." She said quietly.

"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you would share that with me."

"You're welcome." She leaned her head against his chest.

"So is this the part where I tell you about my ex?" He was half serious and half joking.

"That is entirely up to you. I have a feeling that it's very hard for you to talk about."

"Yeah it is. But I want to tell you. You deserve to know. I hope you won't freak out on me."

"I'll try not to."

"When I came home I was a mess. I pushed people away and then got mad because they left. I was married at the time. Her name was Lisa." He hadn't said her name in a long time. "She left me when I needed her most. She said I treated her like crap." He let out a breath. "I did treat her like crap." He admitted. "After I was transferred to 51 we started talking again and trying to work through everything." He paused again. This was harder than he thought it would be. "While we were split up she started seeing someone else. She supposedly broke it off with him when we were trying to get back together. He claimed he lent her money while they were together and wanted the money back." He wondered if he should tell her everything or not. "He came to Molly's one night saying he wanted the money back and called Lisa a bunch of names. Herrmann and Severide had to hold me back. I told him he was a deadman. Looking back that was a poor choice of words."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Police found him dead."

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"He was killed with a marine rifle similar to mine. I didn't deny it. I thought I needed to protect Lisa. Somehow the police got Mills involved. He showed me phone records that proved Lisa was cheating on me. When I confronted her about it she denied it, but wouldn't look at me. After that I turned in my alibi. They cleared me and arrested her."

"That's insane." Maggie said.

"Yeah. She was crazy and I didn't see it. She was playing me for a fool." He was still irritated with himself. "Chief Boden had to suspend me during the investigation and I had to wear an ankle monitor."

"Yikes." She cringed.

"Yeah. So, obviously we are not married anymore and she's in prison."

"Wow. You were right. She is a doozy."

"Yeah she is." He nodded. "That was surprisingly much easier to tell you than I thought it would be." He felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted. Maybe he could finally move on.

* * *

_So we finally got the ex conversation. Such fun. I figured they owed it to each other because they both had crazy exes. And for the fact that Marcus makes another appearance in Chapter 8..._

_Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry __for__ the wait! This chapter has more on Marcus and also includes several characters from Chicago PD. I don't own the characters from Chicago Fire or Chicago PD. I do however own Maggie and Marcus. A__s always thank you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! :)_

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hey Gabby!" Maggie smiled when Dawson and Casey walked into Molly's.

"Hey Maggie. Herrmann got you working?" She laughed.

"Nah. I'm just pestering him by not working." Maggie laughed. "He was being annoying earlier so now it's my turn."

"Haha Maggie." Herrmann rolled his eyes. "Hey Dawson. Hey Casey. How are you guys doing tonight?"

"Good. You ready for the barbecue tomorrow?" Casey asked him.

"Always. Had to go get more charcoal today." Herrmann said. "Maggie, Cindy told you about the barbecue at our place tomorrow right?"

"I don't know. She might have. What's it for?"

"No reason. Just 'cause." Herrmann said. "When the weather gets nicer 51 has a barbecue. Everybody brings food. It's great."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah so don't walk around in your pjs tomorrow." He laughed.

"Thanks for the reminder." Maggie laughed.

* * *

"Gabby."

Dawson smiled and hugged her brother Antonio. "Hey. What's up?"

"We were in the neighborhood and stopped by to say hey." He explained and gestured to Jay Halstead.

"It's good to see you. This is Herrmann's niece Maggie. Maggie, this is my brother Antonio." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Maggie smiled.

"You too." He said. "This is…" He started to introduce Jay.

"Jay Halstead." Maggie interrupted. "Yeah I know him." She casually took a sip of her drink.

"Excuse me?" Jay didn't know who she was.

"Didn't know he was a cop." She picked up her phone.

"Do I know you?" Jay asked.

"Aw. I'm hurt Jay. I thought we were friends." She frowned and flipped through photos on her phone.

Antonio gave Jay a look.

Jay shrugged.

"I've been going through old photos and I've put them on my phone." She stopped at the one she was looking for. "See?" She held up her phone displaying a picture of herself with Marcus and Jay. In the picture her hair was curly and bright red.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't recognize you." Jay felt bad. He didn't want her to blow his cover with Marcus.

"Hmm. I didn't think I looked that different." She looked at the photo.

"Lemme see?" Dawson asked.

Maggie handed her the phone.

"It's the hair. That would throw me off too." She handed the phone back.

"Maybe so. Either way we need to talk about Marcus."

"I know you two aren't talking about Marcus Delucci." Antonio said with disgust.

"The one and only." Maggie mocked.

"Then I need to talk to you too. Now." He pointed to the door.

"Awesome." Maggie downed the rest of her drink and started for the door.

"Antonio." Dawson stopped him. "What the Hell?"

"Your girl? She's mixed up with some bad stuff." He said before following Maggie and Jay outside.

* * *

"Start talking." Antonio demanded.

"What the Hell do you want me to say?" Maggie shot back.

"Maggie." Jay said calmly.

"No Jay! When didyou go all turncoat? Were you and Marcus ever friends?" She fumed. "And what about us? Were we ever friends?" She let the hurt she was feeling show in her voice.

"Of course we were friends Maggie. Marcus and I were friends too. I was keeping tabs on him. The more I got to know him the more I realized he didn't know anything about the family business." Jay said.

"Of course he didn't know. He had a big mouth. He blabbed to me about my surprise birthday party." She rolled her eyes.

"That's true." He agreed.

"They wouldn't have told him anything. But five years is a long time." She said.

"I heard about Ricky. It was in the paper. I…" He began.

"No! You do not get to act like you give a shit about me!" She punched his chest. "Not now!"

"God Maggie!" He groaned.

She fought back tears. "You don't get to say his name." She punched him again.

"I'm sorry." He groaned again.

"This is all real cute." Antonio rolled his eyes. "But it doesn't help me at all."

"Maggie are you okay?" Clarke asked when he saw her.

"Yeah." She nodded. She felt better after she punched Jay.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It doesn't concern you Clarke." Antonio said.

"How do you figure?" Clarke got defensive.

"Hey." Maggie touched his arm. "I'll tell you later. I'm okay." She said. "I've got to talk to them about someone."

"Alright." He nodded, but wasn't convinced. "Talk to you later." He smiled and walked inside.

Something about seeing Clarke calmed Maggie down. "Antonio. There was a point in time where I would have been loyal to the end for Marcus, but the end came five years ago. I only deal with him now because I have to." Maggie explained.

"Why do you deal with him now?" He asked.

"He helped me finish restoring my baby." She pointed to her mustang. "He got me some parts I needed and he repainted her."

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"This morning. I went to pick up some parts, but they were rusted. He said he would replace them and call me."

"Did he ever talk about his family's business?"

"He never saw his dad, but that was all I knew."

"Five years is a long time Maggie." Jay said. "We're thinking he might be into something more now."

"Like what?" She asked, but had her suspicions.

"Drugs. He's maybe working with a cartel." Antonio said.

Maggie snorted. "Marcus has been on drugs since I don't know when. He only told me because I saw him snorting powder of some kind. He never told me what it was. He said he didn't want me involved."

"I never saw him do any." Jay said.

"He hid it well. When he yelled at me I knew he was high." She said quietly. "He messed with my head real bad Antonio. I've always hoped he would turn his life around…"

"It might be too late for that. Can we search your car?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah." She handed him her keys.

"I need lights. Follow me." He walked to his car. "I know a place."

"You trust me to follow you?"

"No. That's why Jay's gonna ride with you." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and glared at Jay. She got in her car without a word.

Jay got in but knew better than to say anything to her.

"Sorry I punched you." She started driving.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." He said.

She smiled.

"So you and Clarke huh?" He smirked.

"What do you mean?" She played dumb.

"I saw how he looked at you." He teased.

She blushed. "Yeah."

"He's a good guy." He smiled.

* * *

"If you're gonna take her apart I can't watch." Maggie told Antonio.

"Hopefully we won't have to." Hank Voight told her. "We think he's hiding drugs in cars he works on. So we know where to look."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." Jay tried to be reassuring.

Antonio popped a panel inside the trunk. "Well boys I think it's Christmas morning." He held up a bag containing drugs.

"Or not." Jay cringed.

"How could he do that to me?" Maggie shook her head, feeing like she had been punched in the chest.

"I'm sure he didn't think you'd find it." Jay said.

Her phone beeped. "Great. He's got my parts." She said after she read the message.

"What do we do?" Antonio asked Voight. "Keep the drugs or put them back?"

"Put 'em back. You're gonna go get your parts like nothin's wrong." Voight instructed her. "Would you ever thing of popping that panel?"

"No. I didn't work on the trunk." She was sick to her stomach. "I don't know if I can do this."

"We'll put a wire on you and if it gets dicey we'll be right there." Jay smiled. "You can do it."

"Get her a wire and a vest. I want her safe! I don't trust this bastard." Voight pointed at Antonio.

* * *

"I don't know about this." Maggie drove to Marcus' shop.

"You'll do fine." Jay said. "I'll be listening in and I'll be right in if I even get a whiff that something's off." He promised. "We've got your back."

"Thanks." She said as she dropped him off. She pulled up to the shop and walked inside. "Hey Marcus."

"Hey Babe." He smiled. "I've got your parts. I made sure myself this time." He held up the pipe.

"That's more like it." She smiled and looked in the box. "You did not disappoint me this time." She knew she had to tread carefully. He only called her 'babe' when he was high.

"Pull her in and I'll swap out the parts for you." He offered.

"Okay." She nodded.

He opened the garage door for her.

She pulled her mustang in. "So where do we start?"

"As much as I'd love to work with you on this I kinda need you to skip out." He said.

_**Jay and Antonio looked at each other. They were sitting in the car.**_

"What?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's just that I've got this client. Who is super secretive about everything and is tick-y about who knows when the car is here."

"Wow. You've been dying to get in my pants since I've been back and now that you've got the chance you're gonna kick me out." She shook her head in disbelief.

_**"Oh she's good." Antonio said.**_

_**Jay smirked.**_

"Maggie. I can't." He had wanted this so bad.

"Maybe another time then." She opened her door.

"You can leave your car." He said.

"The car stays, I stay. I leave, the car leaves." She turned on her stubborn switch.

"Maggie." He was getting irritated.

_**"I'm going in." Jay said.**_

_**Antonio nodded.**_

Maggie crossed her arms. She hoped that Jay would come in.

"Knock knock." Jay said as he walked in.

"We're closed man." Marcus didn't see who it was at first.

"What's up brother?" Jay smiled.

"Jay! Long time no see man. I heard you got pinched." Marcus said.

"Yeah, it was a misunderstanding." Jay shrugged.

"You remember Maggie right?" Marcus pointed to her.

"Yeah. How are ya Lady?" He smirked. He always called her Lady.

"I'm good." She smiled trying not to show how relieved she was to see him.

"You look good. You still his girl?" He asked.

"Nope. He almost won me back tonight but he blew it." She glared at Marcus.

"What?" Jay looked at him.

Marcus shrugged. "I've got to help a client with a car."

"I offered to help." Maggie said to Jay. "But he wants me gone."

"Must be super important if he's gonna pass on you." Jay said.

"It is important. I need you both to go. Now."

"I don't understand the urgency Marcus." Maggie pouted.

"Apparently he really wants us to go. You need a ride?" Jay asked.

"I guess so. He won't let me take my car."

"That's your car? The car you guys were always working on? It's fantastic." He gawked at it.

"I know right!" Maggie grinned proudly.

"Nice job you guys." Jay congratulated them.

Marcus checked his phone and swore. "My client drove by and saw your car here. So the work has to be rescheduled." He tossed his phone on the desk.

"Sorry Marcus." Maggie said.

"I'm so screwed." He muttered.

"Not by me your not." Maggie fussed.

"You are being completely unfair."

"I don't think so. You had your chance and you blew it. Maybe I'll give Jay a chance. What do you say?" She looked at Jay.

"Hell yeah I'll take you up on it." He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go then." She smiled.

"Hold up." Marcus said. "You were so insistent to stay and now you are so ready to leave. Why?"

"Really Marcus?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Never mind." He rolled his eyes. "But I really want to know why you decided to show up tonight Jay."

"Like I said. I got pinched, but it was a misunderstanding. Sometimes misunderstandings take a while to straighten out." He shrugged.

"So it has nothing to do with the client who was supposed to be here tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked.

"Who are you working for?" His paranoia was kicking in.

"Nobody man." Jay got defensive.

"You two can argue. I'm taking my parts and I'm leaving." Maggie popped her trunk.

"Don't do that Maggie." Marcus cautioned.

"Why not?" She had picked up the box. "I can't leave or I can't open my trunk?"

He didn't say anything.

"You're scaring me Marcus." She said.

Marcus had his back to Jay. Jay looked at Maggie and mouthed "get out!"

"I'll walk home." She started for the door.

Marcus grabbed her arm causing her to drop the box. "What do you know?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to not cry.

"I don't believe you. What do you know?" He shook her.

"Marcus. Stop!" Jay didn't want things to go this far. He didn't want Maggie to get hurt.

"Shut up!" Marcus let go of Maggie and punched Jay's jaw knocking him to the ground.

"Marcus!" Maggie screamed. "Stop!"

Marcus gave Jay a few kicks.

"I don't know what you think I know, but I don't know anything." She cried.

"You know I don't believe you." He growled.

"Marcus. She doesn't know anything." Jay groaned and tried to get up.

"Shut up." Marcus turned and kicked him again.

"Marcus stop!" Maggie grabbed his arm.

He took two swings at her. One fist hit just below her eye and the other split her lip.

She lost her balance and hit her head as she fell. She screamed in pain.

_**"We've got to go in. They're getting their asses kicked." Antonio said.**_

_**"If we go in without the evidence we got nothing." Voight said. "He walks and you know it.**_

_**Antonio groaned. He didn't like it, but Voight was right.**_

"You should have left when you had a chance Maggie." Marcus stood over her. "Now I've got to get rid of you both."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"I've got a price on my head Maggie. I've got drugs in your trunk." He turned and popped the panel out of the trunk. "See?" He held up the bag.

**"We got the SOB. Go! Go! Go!" Voight shouted.**

"What the Hell Marcus. How could you do this to me?" She cried.

"Believe it or not I love you Maggie. The people I work for would do far worse to you than this." He pulled a gun out of a drawer.

"Marcus please. Don't."

Jay tried to move but he couldn't. Pain seared through every inch of his body. "Marcus don't!"

"I'm sorry Maggie." Marcus pulled the trigger.

A shot rang out and struck Maggie in the abdomen. She screamed. Another shot hit her chest and knocked the air out of her. In her panic and fear she realized it was best to play dead.

"Freeze! Drop the weapon! Drop it!" Antonio shouted.

Maggie heard the gun clatter to the floor.

"Get on your knees! Now!" Antonio shouted.

"I always had a feeling you were dirty Marcus." Voight said. "And now? I've got the drugs to prove it. Get him out of here."

"With pleasure." Antonio said.

"You alright?" Voight knelt down beside Maggie.

"Can't…breathe." She sputtered.

"Bullets probably cracked your ribs. It's gonna hurt like Hell." He said. "Halstead? You alive?"

"Oh God." Jay groaned. "I think everything is broken."

"Here Maggie. Let's get you up." Voight held out his hand and helped her up.

"Thank you." She groaned.

"You might need some stitches for your head." He looked at the cut closer.

"Jay." Voight held out his hand.

Jay grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Oh God." He could barely breathe. He was convinced he'd broken some ribs. "What the Hell took you so long?"

"He had to have the drugs." Voight said.

"I was ready to ask about them. I had made up a story about how I found them." Maggie said.

"Good girl. You did great." Voight smiled at her.

"Told ya you would." Jay reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Let's get you two cleaned up." Voight said.

* * *

"Christopher!" Cindy said when he answered his phone.

"Hey Cindy, what's up?" He asked.

"Maggie's phone goes straight to voicemail. I need to ask her when we got the eggs."

"She's not here. She left a while ago." He didn't think anything about it.

"Did she leave with Jeff? Where was she going?" Cindy interrogated.

"I don't know where she went. Clarke's still here."

"Something isn't right." She said.

"Don't start that. I'm sure everything's fine." He said. "Don't worry."

"Alright." She said.

"What's up?" Dawson asked him when he got off the phone.

"Cindy can't get Maggie on the phone. Do you know where she went?" He asked her.

"She was going to talk to Antonio about Marcus." She said.

"Oh that's just great." Herrmann rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" Dawson answered her phone.

"Gabby." It was Antonio. "I need to talk to Herrmann."

"Everything okay?" She didn't like his tone.

"I just need to talk to him."

"Okay. Hold on." She handed the phone to Herrmann. "Antonio needs to talk to you."

Herrmann felt like he was going to puke. "Hey Antonio."

"Hey Herrmann. First of all, Maggie's okay."

Relief washed over him. "That's good to know. What's going on?"

"She wanted me to call you. She said, and I quote, 'call uncle Christopher NOT aunt Cindy. She'll freak out.'"

"Yeah, Cindy would freak out."

"There was an incident with Marcus. We brought her to the hospital to get her checked out. She's got a concussion and some bruised ribs. She's fine. She doesn't look it, but she is."

"Thank God. Do I need to pick her up?"

"Nah I'll drop her off at your place. I'm waiting on Halstead to get done with his x-rays."

"Thanks Antonio."

"No problem. See you soon."

Herrmann handed the phone back to Dawson.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Marcus happened. Antonio took Maggie and Halstead to the hospital. He said she's okay. Cindy's gonna have a cow."

"Yeah she will. Glad Maggie's okay though. You gonna tell Clarke?" She glanced over at the table where Clarke, Casey, and Severide were laughing.

"I might as well." He said.

"Go on. I'll clean up tonight, but you'll owe me." She joked.

"Thanks Dawson." He hugged her and walked over to Clarke. "Hey Clarke? Let's go for a ride. I need your help with something."

"Sure Herrmann." He finished his beer.

"Great. Come on." Herrmann walked out the door. "See the rest of you tomorrow!"

* * *

"What's going on Herrmann?" Clarke asked.

"Did you know Maggie was going to see Marcus?"

"No. When I got here she was talking to Antonio and Halstead. She said she needed to talk to them about someone. I kinda figured she meant Marcus."

"Well apparently she went to see Marcus and things got dicey. Her and Halstead had to go to the hospital."

"Is she okay?" He felt sick.

"Antonio says she is. I'll feel better when I see her." He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

* * *

"Hey I got here as soon as I could. Are you guys okay?" Erin Lindsey rushed in to the waiting room.

"They're fine." Antonio said. "Halstead will tell you otherwise, but he'll live."

Lindsey smirked and shook her head at him.

"You ever had cracked ribs Antonio?" Jay grumbled.

"As a matter of fact I have. Hurts like Hell, but I survived. Maggie, this is Detective Erin Lindsey. Erin, this Maggie, Christopher Herrmann's niece." Antonio went to see if they were cleared to go home.

"It's nice to meet you." Lindsey said.

"You too." Maggie said quietly. Her mind was still reeling. She couldn't believe that Marcus would turn on her like that. She wanted to be home.

"Hey. You okay?" Jay asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I just want to wake up from this nightmare."

"I'm sorry it went as far as it did." Voight said. "If we didn't see the drugs we had nothing and he would have walked."

"He wouldn't have gotten far." She said.

"How do you figure?" Voight looked puzzled.

"My brother would have straightened him out. He's a cop in Boston. Marcus wouldn't be walking." She said.

"Sounds like my kind of cop." Voight smiled.

Antonio walked back to them. "Okay, you have both been cleared to go." He said. "Let's go."

"Come on Partner." Lindsey helped Halstead up.

"Thanks. Oh it hurts to breathe." He groaned.

"My head hurts." Maggie said. She was glad she didn't need stitches.

"Maggie can I have your keys?" Voight asked.

She nodded and handed her keys to him.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get a scratch." He smiled.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You said everything was fine." Cindy paced back and forth across the kitchen. "A hospital visit is not fine Christopher!"

"I didn't know she had to go to the hospital!" He said.

Clarke sat on a barstool and listened to them fuss. He was worried sick about Maggie. He was crazy about her and didn't know what he would do without her.

* * *

"Thanks Jay." Maggie hugged him. "Sorry I punched you."

"I deserved it. Sorry that you got hurt tonight." He touched her cheek.

"You too." She said. His touch made her skin tingle. "Next time you want to catch up just call."

"Deal." He hugged her. "Good luck with Clarke." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm sure they're worried sick." She said.

"I bet they are." He said.

"You ready Partner?" Lindsey asked. She was giving him a ride home.

"Yep." He nodded. "Bye Maggie."

"Good luck with that." Maggie winked at him.

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Sorry again about all this Maggie." Antonio helped her out of the car.

"Thanks. I certainly didn't picture it going down the way it did." She winced.

"I'll let you know about your car." He knocked on the door.

Herrmann opened it and immediately hugged Maggie. "Thank God you're alright!"

"Bruised ribs! Bruised ribs!" She groaned.

"Sorry." He cringed.

"Maggie! Oh my God!" Cindy hugged her. She had been crying.

"Don't squeeze." Maggie braced herself for the pain.

"Oh sorry." Cindy let her go. "Come on in."

"Thank you Antonio." Herrmann hugged him.

"You're welcome. The doctor said to keep an eye on her tonight."

"Will do. Thanks again." Herrmann said.

* * *

"Jeff's in the kitchen." Cindy said. She hoped that Maggie would want to see him.

"My head is killing me. Look and see if I need to take more pain medicine yet. They wrote down when they gave it to me." She handed the bottle to her aunt.

"It's almost time."

"Okay. Let me talk to Clarke." She walked into the kitchen.

Clarke looked up when he heard someone walk in the kitchen. He smiled at her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He stood up. He didn't know what to say. She had butterfly strips on her forehead, a black eye and a swollen lip. In someways she looked better than he thought she would.

"I know I look a sight." She said.

"I still think you're beautiful." He grinned.

She blushed. "You are so sweet to me." She touched his face.

"My pleasure." He wanted to kiss her.

She read his mind and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. He tightened his arms around her and accidentally put pressure on her bruised rib.

She broke the kiss and sucked in a breath through her teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes. She held her breath for a few seconds before letting it out.

"Oh God your bruised rib. Maggie I'm so sorry." He felt horrible.

"Don't be." She grimaced. "I should have warned you." She kissed his cheek. "Thank God for Kevlar." She mumbled.

"You were shot?" He had no idea.

"Twice. Once in the abdomen and once in the chest. Wanna see?"

He nodded.

She lifted her shirt above the bruise on her abdomen.

"Ow." Clarke said with disgust at the sight of the purple and black bruise.

"Yeah. The one to the chest hurt worse. I can't bring myself to look at it though."

"They don't know you got shot do they?" He asked referring to Herrmann and Cindy.

"No. They don't." She shook her head.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Not tonight." She said.

"Did they arrest Marcus?" He wanted the temptation to beat the hell out of him gone.

"Yeah they did. It's a long story." She wasn't ready to tell it.

* * *

"Hey Kiddo. Did you take your pain meds?" Herrmann asked when he and Cindy walked in the kitchen.

"Not yet. I guess I'll take it and go to sleep." She said.

"Antonio said the doctor wanted someone to keep an eye on you." Herrmann said.

"Alright." Maggie said. "Will you stay?" She looked at Clarke.

"Of course." He nodded. He was thrilled she asked him to stay.

She smiled and swallowed her pill. "I don't know if I can crawl in bed or not."

"Would the sofa be better?" Cindy asked.

"No. I want to sleep in my bed." She smiled.

"Okay. Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you." Cindy squeezed her hand.

"I love you too Aunt Cindy."

"Night Kiddo." Herrmann kissed her forehead.

"Night." She smiled.

They walked to their room.

"I'm so tired." Maggie yawned and walked to her room. "I'm gonna change." She grabbed clothes off of a chair.

He nodded and sat down in a chair.

She walked in the bathroom and closed the door. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her in the mirror. She changed into a tank top and yoga pants. She turned and faced the mirror again forcing herself to look at the bruise on her chest. It looked worse than she imagined. Tears filled her eyes. The bruise was more black than purple and the area was swollen. She opened the bathroom door. "Don't freak out when you see the bruise on my chest." She walked back in her room.

"Oh wow." He cringed when he saw it. He walked to her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I hope I can sleep." She put a T-shirt on over her tank. "There's a blanket there if you get cold." She started to pull the comforter back on her bed and regretted it.

Clarke saw the look on her face. "Need help?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

He pulled the comforter and sheet back.

"Thanks." She sat down on the bed.

He sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Goodnight." She laid down before she pulled the comforter back up. "Do you mind?" She pointed to the comforter.

"Not at all." He pulled the comforter up.

"Thank you Jeff." She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're alright." He kissed her hand.

"I am too. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Whenever you're ready to tell me." He would wait until she was ready.  
"Thanks." She whispered before falling asleep.

He never let go of her hand.

* * *

Clarke jerked awake. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Maggie was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. She had laced her fingers with his. He was pretty sure his hand had fallen asleep but he didn't care.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." She whispered.

"How ya feeling?" He stroked her forehead with his free hand.

"Like I got run over by a truck." She frowned. "Did you sleep?"

"I fell asleep for a little bit. Sorry." He said.

"Why? You didn't have to literally watch me all night. I hope you didn't because that's just weird."

"I didn't, and that would be weird." He agreed.

She tried to sit up and groaned. "Oh I'm sore!"

"Careful." He cautioned.

"Thanks for staying with me." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Would you do the same for me?" He asked.

She let go of his hand and flicked his nose.

"Ow." He frowned. "What was that for?"

"Don't joke about that. It's not funny."

"I wasn't being funny. I was being serious."

"I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. I worry about that kind of thing all the time. I am absolutely terrified of losing someone else I care about." Tears filled her eyes.

He moved from the chair to the edge of her bed and hugged her.

"Maybe it's cause I lost my dad and Ricky. I worry about Marco, Uncle Christopher, Pete, and You." She hugged him tighter. "Don't leave me like that." She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her head.

"I'm sorry to cry like this." She wiped her eyes.

"Don't be sorry. You've been through a lot. Don't ever be ashamed to cry around me. Alright?" He squeezed her hands.

"Okay." She nodded. "Thank you for being so sweet to me."

"It really is my pleasure." He kissed her. The words 'I love you' almost came out. They were both too emotional to hear those words.

She yawned. "I'm going to try to sleep some more."

"If you're going to sleep do you mind if I run back to my place for a little bit? I need to get the food for the barbecue."

"That's fine. You should get some sleep too." She smiled.

"I might. I'll see you in a little bit." He kissed her.

"See ya." She laid back down and closed her eyes.

Clarke smiled and walked out of her room.

"Morning Clarke." Herrmann said.

"Morning Herrmann." Clarke said.

"I sure am glad I knew you were here and that I'm not catching you in the middle of the 'walk of shame'. He grinned.

Clarke shook his head and chuckled.

"Did she sleep last night?"

"She did. She woke up for a bit but she's going back to sleep. I'm gonna run home for a bit."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Maggie looked at her phone. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Pete had texted her. 'What happened? Are you okay?'

'I got into it with Marcus. I'm sore, but I'm ok.'

'Glad you're ok. See ya later.'

'See ya later.'

She texted her aunt. 'Hey can you come in here?'

A few seconds later her door opened. "Hey Maggie."

"Hi Aunt Cindy." She smiled.

"How ya feeling Sweetheart?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sore."

"I bet. Can I get you anything?"

"I don't think so. I'm gonna try to get up and get a shower. Can I use your shower?" It had a larger hot water heater.

"Sure thing." Cindy smiled.

* * *

Maggie let the hot water pour over her. It felt incredible on her aching body. She gasped when she saw blood on her hands. She hadn't realized the blood from her head had gotten in her hair. She cried. It was a mixture of emotions. There was relief. She was finally rid of Marcus. There was betrayal. He had tried to kill her. She wondered if attempted murder would be added to his charges. She felt better when she finished crying. After her shower she got dressed and looked in the mirror. The bruises still looked bad and she wondered if she had more swelling in her face. She twisted her hair into a bun and walked out of the bathroom.

Cindy was in the bedroom. "Hey, Matt and Kelly are outside with Christopher. Leslie and Gabby are in the kitchen. They wanted to see you if you were up to it."

"Sure thing. Thanks Aunt Cindy. The shower was great." She smiled.

* * *

"There you are! I should give you a hard time for leaving Molly's before I got there." Shay joked. "But I won't."

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you." Maggie smiled.

"That's all I ask." She laughed. "So what's the diagnosis?"

"Concussion and bruised ribs." She pulled up the edge of her tank.

"Ouch." Dawson cringed. "You got it checked out though right?"

"Yeah I did. The whole thing was just like a crazy nightmare." She shook her head.

"I'm glad you're okay. Herrmann was really worried when Antonio called."

"I bet. I asked him not to call Aunt Cindy. She would have freaked. It was sweet that Clarke was here. He sat up with me last night. I fell asleep holding his hand." She felt her cheeks burn.

"That is so cute!" Shay giggled. "Didn't I tell you he's the sweetest guy?"

"Yeah you did." Maggie smiled.

"There she is! My baby sister in one piece!" Maggie's brother Marco walked in from the backyard.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She hugged him.

"I came to see for myself that you were alright." He hugged her.

"I'm fine. And what were you thinking leaving Lynn at home by herself?" She fussed at him.

"What? Why is this my fault? Lynn is fine. Mom's staying with her."

"Does Mom know?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't tell her. Aunt Cindy called me. I'm just glad you're okay. I was always afraid that Marcus would hurt you. "What happened?"

"You remember Jay? He used to hang with me and Marcus?"

"I think so."

"He's a cop. He came in to Molly's last night with Gabby's brother Antonio. This is Gabby Dawson and Leslie Shay." She introduced them. "This is my brother Marco."

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"You too." He nodded.

"Anyway, we started talking about Marcus and Antonio asked to search my car. They searched the trunk and found drugs hidden in a panel."

"Damn it Marcus." Marco shook his head.

"Then Marcus texted me that my parts were in. They put a wire on me and gave me a vest."

"Aunt Cindy said you had bruised ribs?" He asked.

"Yeah." She showed him the bruises on her abdomen and chest.

"Maggie. I've seen bruises like this before. He shot you didn't he?"

Dawson and Shay gasped.

"Yeah he did. He was going to kill me." She blinked back tears.

"I'm so sorry." He hugged her. "They arrested the bastard right?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." He said.

"I know. I still love you."

"I love you too Margaret."

* * *

"So tell me about this guy of yours." Marco looked at Maggie as they sat on the swing in the backyard.

"What do you know?" She was suspicious.

"I know everything I need to know. But I want to hear it from you." He smirked.

She laughed. "His name is Jeff Clarke. He's a fireman and a member of the rescue squad at Firehouse 51. He's a sweetheart. He offered to drive me home one night when I had too much to drink."

He raised an eyebrow. "I did not know that."

"I shouldn't have shared that then." She shrugged.

Marco had heard about Clarke from his uncle. He knew that Clarke had asked Uncle Christopher if he could ask Maggie out.

"He took me out to eat at that diner we always went to. He's so sweet to me. He always opens doors for me."

"As he should." Marco smiled.

"He told me that I should never have to touch a door as long as he's around." She smiled.

"I like this guy already." Marco said.

"He sat up with me last night. I told him about Marcus. I really like him Marco." She smiled bigger.

"Well, you always were a sucker for a man who opened the door for his lady." He teased.

She rolled her eyes.

"I can tell you really care about this guy. It's in your voice and it's all over your face when you talk about him. I'm happy for you Margaret."

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks Marco."

"So you're going to introduce me to him so I can interrogate him right?" Marco smirked.

"Way to ruin a nice moment." She groaned.

"Eh." He shrugged. "It's what big brothers do."

"Yeah I know." She smiled. "My head hurts. I think it's time for my pain meds." She stood up slowly.

"Where are the kids?" He stood up.

"They're at Grandma's. I'm glad so I don't have to explain my face to them." She started walking to the house.

"Yeah, they'd ask a lot of questions."

"I'm too tired to answer a lot of questions today." She rubbed her head.

* * *

"Hey Maggie. I was going to come get you to take your medicine." Cindy said.

"Thanks. I remembered this time." She swallowed the pill. "Has Clarke come back yet? Marco wants to interrogate him." She said.

"Marco." Cindy put her hands on her hips. "Don't tease your sister."

Marco rolled his eyes.

"Clarke and Peter dropped off food, but left for some reason. They said they'd be back." Cindy said.

"I can't wait." Marco grinned and walked outside.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Hey Maggie." Mills said when he saw her.

"Hey Pete."

"I'm glad you're okay." He hugged her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Marco flew in to see me. He's outside."

"Awesome. I'm gonna go see him." He hurried outside.

She wondered where Clarke was. She walked to the living room and saw him standing outside. "What are you doing?" She walked outside.

"Waiting on Mills. Where is he? He was going to help me carry this ice chest." He pointed to the back of his truck.

"He came in, but he went out back to see my brother."

"Your brother's here?" He asked.

"He flew in this morning to see me." She said. "I would help you with the ice chest, but my ribs say otherwise."

"You would do no such thing." He kissed her.

She pulled away and smiled. "Okay."

"Glad we settled that." He smirked.

"I can do things myself." She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I know. I just like to do them for you." He smiled.

She blushed. He had made his point. "Marco says he's going to give you a hard time."

"What for? Just because?"

"Basically." She rolled her eyes. "It's just him being a big brother. It can be annoying but I know it's because he cares. Marco's always been protective of me. Ricky was too."

* * *

"Sorry Clarke!" Mills hurried outside. "Maggie said Marco was here so I ran out back to say hey to him."

"That's fine. Ready?" He grabbed one side of the ice chest.

"Yep let's go." Mills grabbed the other side. "Maggie, Marco says he's gonna give Clarke Hell."

"Yeah I figured." She groaned. "Sorry Clarke."

"No worries." Clarke winked at her. She was worth it.

* * *

_Aw. So sweet! :) I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome! Thank you!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't stand the suspense." Maggie stood in the kitchen and groaned.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Dawson said.

"Really? Has Antonio never given Matt Hell?" Maggie asked her.

"I'm sure he has. He just never said anything about it." She shrugged.

"I don't want Marco to scare him off." Maggie admitted.

"I don't think Clarke is going anywhere." Dawson grinned.

"I hope you're right." Maggie said.

* * *

"What's up Ladies?" Marco casually walked in the kitchen.

"Really? Where have you been?" Maggie's hands were on her hips.

"Outside?" He shrugged. "I was talking to your boyfriend. Chill. He's in one piece."

"You are just mean." She frowned.

"I like him Margaret. He's a good guy for you. But that's just my opinion." He grabbed a couple beers out of the ice chest before heading back outside.

"That sounded good." Dawson said.

"Yeah it did." Maggie felt better about the situation.

* * *

"Hey Maggie." Clarke slipped his arm around Maggie's waist.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "So Marco didn't kill you."

"Nah. It's all good." He smiled.

"I hope he didn't give you too much grief." She said.

"Don't worry about it Maggie. You're worth it." He kissed her ear.

Maggie blushed. No one had ever told her that before.

Dawson had just taken a sip of her drink and choked on it. Casey gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

Clarke looked at Maggie and tried to figure out what was going on inside her head.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Her voice caught in her throat.

He smiled. He had no idea that his words would have such an impact on her. Marco had told him that Maggie had suffered emotional damage from past relationships. He had thought Marco was exaggerating, but he was quickly realizing it was as bad as Marco had said. He wasn't sure how to respond to her. "It's true." He said simply.

She kissed his cheek.

* * *

"When are you going home Marco?" Maggie asked.

"Tomorrow. Late morning. I'm going to go see Grandma and Grandpa this evening. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm tired and sore. I'm gonna take a nap, or else just be still." She grimaced. She was hurting.

"Take a pain pill." He knew she didn't like taking them.

"I'm fine." She shook her head.

"You don't look fine. You look like you are going to be sick. Take a pain pill or I will take you back to the hospital and have them put you on a drip." He insisted.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and walked in the kitchen to take a pill.

Clarke smirked.

"She is so stubborn." Marco shook his head. "I'm sure you've experienced that!"

"I have. She's one of a kind that's for sure." Clarke smiled.

* * *

Maggie hated when Marco was right. She did need to stay on her pain pills. She had a low pain tolerance and he knew it.

"Hey. You sure you're okay?" Clarke walked in the kitchen.

She gave him a look.

"I just asked a question." He teased. "Don't act so put out." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm not put out with you." She said. "Marco's just teasing, but I'm in pain and not in the mood for it."

"Did you take something?" He asked.

She nodded.

"He said you had a low pain tolerance." He smirked.

"Yeah I do." She shifted her weight.

"You're really hurting aren't you?" He was concerned.

She grimaced and nodded.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I need to get in bed and just not move. Ever again." She groaned.

"You did too much today. You probably should have stayed in bed all day." He said.

"I don't know about that." She didn't want to admit he was right.

"Oh come on. Just admit I'm right." He teased.

"I'd rather not." She kissed his cheek and walked to her room.

Clarke chuckled to himself and followed her.

"Do I amuse you?" She turned and saw the smirk on his face.

"I plead the fifth." He smirked.

She let her hair out of the bun and tousled it. She draped her arms over his shoulders. "Maybe you're right." She whispered in his ear.

"Was that so painful?" He kissed her.

"Excruciating." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "You should rest."

"I will." She gave him a quick kiss and walked to her bed.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Maybe." She reached for her comforter but stopped. "Yes. Do you mind?"

"Not all." He pulled the comforter and sheet back for her and then back up once she got in bed.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled before walking out of her room.

She smiled to herself. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone help you out sometimes.

* * *

"Thanks for always checking up on me." Maggie hugged Marco.

"You're my baby sister. I gotta look out for you. 'Cause we both know you don't always look after yourself." He teased her.

"I'm trying to do better."

"I know you are." He kissed her head. "I love you Margaret."

"I love you too Marco. I miss you, Mom, and Lynn, but I'm glad I moved back."

"I'm glad you did too. Clarke is good for you. I haven't seen you happy like this in a long time. I told him that. I thanked him for looking out for you. And he got my big brother warning." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Clarke is good for me. He makes me happy."

"I know you might not say it, but I think you're in love with him."

She blushed.

"I thought so." Marco grinned.

"I've done my best to take things slow. You know me. I'll fall in love one day and out of it the next. I don't want to break his heart."

"Then don't. I can tell you really care about him."

"Yeah." She nodded. She did care about Clarke and she had no intention of breaking his heart. She picked up her phone when it beeped. It was Antonio. "They've finished searching my car and it's all clear now. I can pick it up in the morning." She said after she read the text.

"Sounds good. I'd like to go with you and meet these guys." Marco said.

"Okay." She sent Antonio a text telling him she would be by in the morning.

* * *

Marco parked his rental car outside the evidence garage where Maggie's mustang was parked.

Maggie smiled as she got out of the car.

Antonio walked out with the keys. "She's still in one piece. Not a scratch on her."

"Thank you Antonio." She took the keys from him. "This is my brother Marco."

"Antonio Dawson. Nice to meet you." Antonio held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Antonio. Thanks for looking out for Maggie." Marco shook his hand.

"Anytime. I've got a sister too." He said. "You two come on in. Voight will want to see you." He turned and walked back inside. Maggie and Marco followed him. "Hey Voight. Maggie's here."

"Hey Maggie. Are you feeling better?" Voight asked.

"A little. I'm still sore." She said.

Voight saw Marco. "Hank Voight." He held out his hand.

"Marco Spencer." Marco shook his hand. "Thank you for looking after Maggie and taking that dirt bag down."

"You're welcome." Voight nodded before lowering his voice. "I'll make sure he never walks out of prison."

Marco nodded.

* * *

Maggie and Marco drove back to the Herrmann residence.

"You sure you don't want to move back to Chicago?" She asked him.

"Lynn would shoot me." He joked.

"Yeah she might." Maggie laughed. "Thanks for coming. It was great to see you."

"Anytime you need me I'm here." He hugged her. "I love you Margaret."

"I love you too Marco." She hugged him. She hated being so far away.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay! Thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
